Baby Dramas
by ghfann5
Summary: Baby on the way! Make that babies. Three women, all in different places in their lives-the "I'm never having kids," "We're so not ready," and "Finally!" stages- bond together over baby daddies, disapproving parents, and so much DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

NO...FREAKIN'...WAY.

Maxie looked at the little stick and then the instructions, and back again. Plus sign equals baby on board. She looked at the other three tests lined along the sink. _Pink. Two lines. Damn smiley face. __**Pregnant**__._ Damn. Damn. Damn.

Now what? First thing, get an actual blood test from some clinic _way_ outside of town. There was no way in _hell_ she was pregnant. But if she was, there was no way in hell she was going let the whole town know by going to GH.

She needed to find out the date of conception if, in fact, anything had been conceived. She had to tell the father. First she had to figure out who it was.

Damn her libido.

* * *

><p>Abby sat at her desk with her purse in her lap, tapping her foot like crazy, caught up in terror. Oh, God. This could <em>not<em> be happening. She wasn't ready for this. Michael wasn't ready. Oh, God.

Maybe there wasn't even anything to worry about. Abby clutched her purse and thought about the at-home pregnancy test inside. The workplace wasn't appropriate to take a pregnancy test. She had stopped at a drug store before coming to work with the intention of taking it when she got home, but the waiting was killing her.

She leapt out of her seat and sped

off to the restroom.

Of course once she was inside, her nerves got the better of her.

_Come on. It's just a little pee on a little stick. Don't think about it. Just relax._

At last, Abby only had three more minutes of waiting to do. She took the time to think about what had gone wrong. They used protection, always. Abby was on the pill. Unless she forgot. Did she forget? Abby checked her watch.

_Two and a half more minutes._

* * *

><p><em> Sam <em>was crying. Again. _Ugh._

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," she left as got hopped to the floor from the examining table. If she had known that Patrick was there, she would have controlled herself better. Or at least tried. "Hormones."

Patrick smiled at her. Sam was beaming, despite the tears. She was finally getting what she had wanted for so long. "Good. I heard you were here and I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, sorry. I don't want to keep you from important work."

"Stop it, Sam. This is important. I almost can't believe it. I mean, if it was anyone else I wouldn't believe it."

"I know. I'm kind of scared to believe it myself. I'm already worried that something's going to go wrong."

"You can't think like that. You just worry about being happy and healthy for your baby."

Sam's smile widened at that. _Her baby._ She couldn't wait to get home and tell Jason.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Patrick. I hate being in the hospital, but you always make it more bearable."

"I get that a lot. Now leave, go tell your boyfriend he's got a mini you on the way."

"Fiancé," Sam corrected on her way out.

_**Okay, I know I suck for starting a new story right now, but this has really been nagging me. It'll probably only be a few chapters anyway. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on the couch, pondering over the many ways she could break the news to Jason. She leaned forward and ran her hand over her face and through her hair. She didn't think she would be this nervous. Suddenly feeling very restless, she stood up and began pacing the room. She decided to practice her approach.

"Hey. How was your day? My day's been pretty eventful. Just came from the hospital. No, no, I'm fine. But I got some news. I'm pregnant. Yeah, pregnant. With a baby. _Of course with a baby. What else would I be pregnant with?_"

The sound of the door closing brought Sam out of her rant. She turned around to see Jason staring at her. He didn't move or say anything. Had he heard her?

"Jason," she said hesitantly.

"Sam," he finally spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey."

This awkward encounter definitely wasn't what she expected. "Umm..."

"You're pregnant."

"Oh. So, you heard."

The only expression Sam could read on his face was shock. "Are you...upset...happy...? Please say something."

But he didn't need to, as he dropped his keys on the desk and walked in front of Sam. He gently tilted her chin so he could look her in the eyes and simply said, with the slightest gleam in his eyes, "I love you."

* * *

><p>"Lucky! Lucky, I need to talk to you!"<p>

Maxie clicked her heels over to Lucky's desk, completely disregarding the small group of officers around him that he was addressing. Lucky sighed, already knowing that there was no way he'd be able to get out of this.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes?"

With that the officers dispersed and Maxie pushed some papers on his desk aside so she could sit. "Maxie, this better be an emergency."

"Of course. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't." Lucky rolled his eyes, knowing how trivial Maxie's _emergencies_ could be.

"So I've been feeling kind of sick lately and I thought it would pass but it didn't and I was going to make an appointment with my doctor because I've been trying to be extra careful when it comes to my health lately. I mean if there's one thing I hate more than wearing those God-awful paper gowns is actually _being_ sick and stuck in a hospital bed."

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely not! Before I even had the chance to make an appointment, I remembered that Sam was feeling sick a couple of weeks earlier, so I decided to call her to see if it was something contagious. But when I talked to her she said that she thought she might be pregnant—oh my gosh, please do NOT tell anyone that! I promised I wouldn't say anything. But really, she has to expect this by now. If she wants to keep a big secret for any long period of time, she should know not to tell me—"

"Maxie! Please just get to the point."  
>"Right. Well, so naturally, I started to freak out and I thought about it and I realized that<em> I was late<em>."

Maxie whispered the last part and realization dawned on Lucky. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"So I took some tests at home and they were all positive."

Lucky could see Maxie's panic. "Well, maybe they were false positives?"

"No, I already tried that excuse. Four. I took _four_ tests Lucky!"

"Still, you can't know anything for sure unless you actually go to see a doctor."

"I did! Turns out the tests were right. I am so pregnant."

They sat in silence for a minute. "Maxie...I don't even know what to say. You know no matter what, I'll be here for you."

Maxie sighed and stood up. "I know. That's why I came here and told you first. I just needed someone to talk to and I knew you would listen."

"Any time. Wait, _I'm_ the first person you told? What about the father?"

"I don't know."

"What do mean?"

Maxie's lip started to tremble and tears threatened to spill over. Lucky stood in front of her. "You don't know...?"

Maxie looked down and shook her head.

"Oh, Maxie."

Lucky just took her in his arms and let her cry.

* * *

><p>"Michael?"<p>

"Yeah."

Abby looked back down at her plate and pushed her peas around. She was too nervous to eat. "Never mind."

Michael watched Abby carefully. She had been doing that all night, starting and stopping conversations. It was obvious that she wanted to tell him something. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

Abby hesitantly looked up into his eyes. It was now or never. "I...we need to talk."

Michael remembered something Kristina told him about those words being the kiss of relationship death. He immediately began mentally assessing everything he had done. He must have done something to bring upon a breakup.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Abby's eyes grew wide. "What? No, of course not! Well, I mean, not that, you—_we_ both made a mistake. It was...I'm so sorry!" She burst into to tears and practically sprinted to the bedroom.

Michael followed her and found her sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up and her face in her palms. "Abby, _what_ happened? Please..."

He sat down next to her and slowly placed his arm over her shoulders.

"Baby, whatever it is, just let me help."

She peeked up at him and saw his genuine love and concern for her. She had nothing to worry about. Not with the man she loved by her side. She took a shaky breath and lifted her head. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Michael, I'm pregnant."

It was barely a whisper. Michael took a deep breath and lifted his other arm to embrace her completely. "It's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear. "We'll be okay."

Abby didn't know what that meant for them and their child, but she knew that she could trust him and that everything _would_ be okay.

**_okay, so I'll try to reveal Maxie's baby daddy soon. I really hadn't decided who he should be yet, but I read all of your comments and I've decided that I'll keep this story with the storylines on the show. I'm sure that's enough of a hint. Please enjoy and I'm kind of winging it with this story, so if you want, i don't mind taking suggestions._**


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie sent her friend a text message to warn her she was coming. She didn't even bother waiting for Sam's response; she knew she was in the Penthouse and she didn't have time for made-up excuses.

She bypassed the guards to the elevator bank with familiarity. The elevator had barely opened when she sprang out toward Jason's door. She jiggled the doorknob, which she already knew would be locked. Then she banged on the door nonstop until Sam finally opened the door.

"What?"

"Didn't you get my message?" Maxie walked pushed her way into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the other blonde woman sitting on the couch.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey."

Maxie and Abby stared at each other for another moment longer before Maxie turned around to face Sam.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? We were actually in the middle of something," she said, gesturing toward Abby.

Maxie looked at Abby again and back to Sam. "No offense to Abby, but I'm kind of your best friend and I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I need your help."

Sam sighed and threw Abby an apologetic look. "Can't you talk to Lulu? I thought she was your best friend."

"Sam, PLEASE! This is very important!"

"Maxie I understand, but—"

"I'm pregnant!"

Maxie's outburst prompted a sudden silence to take over the room.

Surprisingly, Abby was the first to make a sound. "No way."

Maxie turned around again in a huff. "Thanks a lot Sam. Now I've revealed something extremely personal to a complete stranger. I don't really know you, but what you should know about me is I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. So you better not say anything about this to anyone. And what do you mean 'no way'? You don't think I should be a mother either? I'm sure you're not the only one. But you're right. I can't be someone's mother!"

"No, no!" Abby stood and cautiously walked toward Maxie. "I didn't mean _that_. It's just that, that's what I came over here to tell Sam."

"What?" Maxie and Sam yelled in unison.

"Yeah. That's the big news I was going to tell you before Maxie came in."

Sam stood stunned with her arms folded across her chest.

Then out of nowhere, Maxie burst into tears. "This is so unfair!"

Abby guided her over to the couch and sat down with her. "It's...something."

After a few minutes, Maxie was looking up trying to stop the tears from falling while Abby stared dazedly at the powered-off television. Then the virtually quiet room was filled with an unexpected sound.

Abby and Maxie both shot looks at Sam, Abby confused and Maxie annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Maxie barked.

"Nothing," Sam said, still laughing, while heading over to sit between the girls on the couch.

"What?" Abby asked.

Once her laughter died down, Sam finally said, "Nothing. It's just that, I'm pregnant, too."

"Oh"

"Huh."

"How pregnant are you?" Maxie asked.

"Three and a half months," Sam said proudly. "You?"

"Almost two months. How about you?" she asked, looking over at Abby.

"Just over a month."

Sam started laughing again. "Well, this should be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so, in what situation in what universe would you get just the Scorpio/Drake, Davis/Cassidine, Corinthos, Quartermaine, and Spencer families all under one roof to enjoy a meal? Welp, it was all in my head, so I decided to share it with you all. Here's part 1.**_

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing?"

Sam looked over Jason's usual attire, black shirt and dark jeans.

"I _know_ I don't want to go. But I know you do, so it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't have to keep asking me that. We're going."

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't give you a chance," Sam said as she turned around to face the full-length mirror. She tried to adjust her billowy shirt to hide her expanding belly.

Jason walked over to his fiancée and put his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her stomach.

"I don't think you have to hide it anymore," he said in her ear.

"I'm not hiding. I told you, I just—"

"I know. You just want to wait until you're further along before we start telling people. Well, more people."

"Hey, that thing with Maxie and Abby was an accident. It just came out. Besides, they're not going to tell anyone."

Jason sighed as he softly lifted her shirt to reveal her slightly swollen belly. She was only just over four months along, but on her tiny frame, just like before, her body had already started to change.

He gently stroked his hands over her stomach, as he did every night since she told him. Sam placed her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes started to well as she watched the three of them in the mirror. _One day_, _hopefully_, she thought, _I'll have my family_.

"Why am I going to this thing again?"

Maxie huffed over the phone. "For heaven's sake, Lucky. I don't understand what all the hesitancy is for. Practically all of your family is going to be there. Besides, I need you for moral support."

"But Sam's going to be there. I thought you guys were baby buddies?"

"Not funny. Besides, tonight is extremely important." Maxie took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell him tonight."

She waited for Lucky's response. The downside to talking to him over the phone was that she couldn't see his face; she could usually tell what he was thinking by watching his very telling expressions.

"Wow," he finally said. "That's...big. Why tonight?"

"Honestly? Because you're going to be there. And if anything goes absolutely wrong, I can always divert the attention to Sam."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," he chuckled. "Really Maxie, everything's going to be fine. So I guess I'll meet you and Lulu there in about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah. Um, are you bringing Elizabeth?"

"Yes...why?"

"No reason. I mean, I know I said that you should be happy to invite whoever you wanted, but it just occurred to me that since pretty much everyone she knows is going to be there tonight, you might do something stupid like invite her."

"Look Maxie, if you don't want me to come—"

"No, no. I just thought it might be refreshing for you to have an _actual_ date. Just come as you were, ex and all."

"Bye Maxie."

"Is this okay?"

Abby twirled in front of Michael self-consciously.

"It's amazing."

"You said that about the last one."

Michael sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This had to be the twentieth outfit Abby had tried on.

"Abby, this is ridiculous. You look perfect, no matter what you wear." He stood from the couch and made his way over to her. "Or don't wear." He softly kissed her lips. "You're beautiful," he said as he gave her another peck.

"Michael..."

"I know, I know. We're going to be late." This was his third attempt to be intimate with his girlfriend tonight, and each time she had insisted that they wouldn't have the time. Although, they would have if she hadn't been so concerned about what she was wearing.

"I don't know why you're having a hard time making this one decision. You don't have to impress anyone."

"Except I do."

"What are you talking about? My mom?"

"Your mom, your dad, your sister and brothers, your grandmother, Edward. Everyone!"

"You know what? Just forget about them. Tonight is just about going out and having a good time."

"With you _entire_ family."

"They'll love you."

"Maybe not so much when they find out you knocked me up."

"Hey, don't say it like that. Like it's something that just happened. They will love you, and _our_ child."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's way overdue, but here's part 2. ENJOY!**_

Sam could already feel Jason tense up. They had barely entered the MetroCourt's restaurant, reserved especially for the occasion. The dinner was a post-divorce gift from Carly to herself. She got the idea to have a small gathering just weeks ago, but she kind of went a little overboard. The decorations, the guest list—it was obvious that Carly completely threw herself into this "little" project.

"I thought this was supposed to be casual," Jason mumbled as he took in the scene. The dimmed lighting, the string quartet playing softly in the corner, the very expensive-looking table cloths and silverware on top of an extra-long dining table—with enough chairs to seat at least twenty people—screamed for formal attire.

"Would you have come if you had to wear a suit?"

Jason thought about it for a minute, and decided that maybe this was better.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," he said.

"Hey!" Carly practically yelled across the empty room.

"Oh, no," Jason sighed. He could already tell what kind of mood Carly was in.

"Hey," she said again as she walked closer. Then she embraced them both in an unexpected hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Now Sam could tell why Jason seemed a little worried. Carly was _drunk_. Jason looked like he wanted to reprimand her, but Sam was just amused. She really couldn't blame her. In fact Sam would be halfway drunk right now if she could, just to get some kind of escape from the crazy company she could only imagine Carly invited.

"Now we can get this party started!"

Jason raised an eyebrow and peeked behind his friend into the empty table. "Uh..."

Sam elbowed his side. If Carly was happy being in la-la land, then just let her be.

"Without you guys here," she continued, "I would be _soooo_ sad. Michael!"

Jason and Sam both turned to see the young man walk in with Abby on his arm. It wasn't lost on Jason that Michael and Abby both seemed dressed for the occasion.

"Aww, they look so adorable. That stripping really paid off, Abby. Your body is rockin'!"

Michael stood with wide eyes as Abby tried to smile and just accept the sort of back-handed compliment.

"Well don't just stand there. Everybody go find a seat. You want to get a good one before the crowd comes in."

"Crowd? Mom, how many people did you invite? You said it would only be family."

"It is family. But then once I invited _our_ family I had to invite _their_ family, and by the time I was finished with the invitations, half the damn town was invited! It's going to be great, don't worry."

Carly walked over to her son and patted his cheek.

"Hello?" came a voice from the hall. Robin poked her head in the room. Carly's lazy smile faltered a little.

"In here," she called, maintaining her exuberance. Robin came into the room with Patrick closely behind her.

"Hey guys. Come join the party."

Robin looked suspiciously at Carly, trying to see if she should be on guard for a fight. She could see the annoyance on Carly's face, but that was normal. She waited a moment longer for the insults. When Carly did nothing but smile at her and Patrick, Robin decided not to press her luck.

"Thanks, Carly. Thank you for inviting us."

"Well it would have been rude to invite Maxie and not you. Not that I don't want you here. I mean, you weren't at the top of the list, but you weren't at the bottom. No, that spot was reserved for—"

"Hey."

Carly's face fell completely when she saw who Lucky dragged in.

"Elizabeth." Everyone could sense Carly's mood shift immediately. "And Lucky," she said tightly. "Come on in, have a seat."

Lucky nodded and began to walk in the room with Elizabeth at his side.

"Actually, Lucky, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Jason felt a little bad for Lucky. Carly sober was scary enough, but once she had a little alcohol, she could really go on a warpath.

Everyone began to make their way to the tables, wanting desperately to escape Carly's wrath.

"Lucky," she began, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"It's okay, I'm here now!"

The cousins turned to see the newest addition to the party. Maxie wore a thigh-length blue strapless dress with impossibly high heels to match. Lucky smiled at her, relieved to escape Carly's tirade.

"I hope I'm not late. I was waiting for Matt before he finally called just to say that he would be even later. So, I just thought I'd escort myself, but since Lucky's here..."

"With Elizabeth!" Carly interrupted. "Can you believe that?"

"Oh, that's what I said, too. If Lucky wasn't one of my best friends I would tell him what a colossally idiotic decision that was, but whatever."

Lucky sighed. So much for backup.

"Anyway Lucky, if you don't mind, you can take me to my seat now."

Maxie held out her arm for Lucky to take, but before he could, another had taken it.

"Don't worry about it, flatfoot, Doll Face and I have some business to wrap up. I'll take it from here."

Maxie looked dismayed at Jackal P.I. She could not stand Spinelli's alternate persona. He was such an arrogant, sexist, wannabe macho man. Sure, it was kind of exhilarating being around him sometimes, but he wasn't Spinelli. But she put up with him because she knew that her essential person was still under there...somewhere.

"Really, Jackal, I think Lucky can handle the job. You shouldn't worry about me."

"Au contraire, sugar lips. Word on the street is Officer Spencer's taken up with the same dime he's picked up and dropped off about ten times already, and I'm pretty sure she's here tonight, with him. And I'm sure the missus wouldn't take too kindly with him having another beauty on his arm."

Lucky walked closer to Jackal. "First of all, it's _Detective_ Spencer. Second of all, Elizabeth and I are not together. We're just friends, like me and Maxie. And now, I'm going to help my _friend_ out, and get her away from you. Maxie?"

He held his hand out for her to take. Stunned, she released herself from Jackal's hold and took Lucky's hand.

She watched him as they walked away, forgetting all about the 'P.I.' Lucky looked down and smirked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay, I don't know if it's hormones kicking in, but Lucky...that was so hot!"

Lucky's eyebrows shot up, as he felt the redness creeping up his neck.

"Ahem. I don't think it's the hormones," he responded as he winked at her.

She swatted his arm playfully and they both began to laugh.

As soon as they entered the room, it seemed like all eyes were on them. Sam smiled at her best friend. When they made eye contact, she gestured to Lucky questioningly and then to her stomach. Understanding what she meant, Maxie's eyes widened. She mouthed 'no' and let out a giggle. Lucky looked at her.

"What's so funny now?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just think it's funny how people come up with the craziest ideas when they don't know the truth."

"I think I know what you mean," Lucky said as he saw Elizabeth approaching them with a scowl.

"Hey Maxie, I think you wanted to catch up with Sam, right?"

Maxie also saw the brunette coming their way. "Mmmm, no. I think I'd rather 'catch up' with my old pal Elizabeth."

"Maxie, please. None of us need any added drama today. Especially you. It isn't good for the baby if you go around picking fights."

Maxie considered what he said. She liked to pretend that there was no baby, nothing to take care of. But Lucky always reminded her. And he was always right.

Maxie absent-mindedly placed a hand over her abdomen. "Fine, I guess you're right. This time."

"Every time."

"Whatever. Tell Elizabeth I said hi-ho."

"Maxie..." Lucky reprimanded.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You know, like the song?"

"Sure it is. I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks." She managed to give Elizabeth a sweet smile as she walked away.

She started to go over to Sam and Jason, but stopped when she saw them talking to Jackal. She wasn't ready for that yet. She changed her direction towards Michael and Abby. She wasn't particularly close to either of them, but it was better than standing alone.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Maxie, hey," Michael said.

"Hi Maxie. That dress is gorgeous."

This gave Maxie the perfect excuse to talk about something she loved: her fashion.

"Thanks! Kate found her heart and let me borrow this for a couple of days. She said it looked perfect on me. Well, not exactly. I had to read between the lines. She said it matched my eyes and I had the body for it. And I thought, might as well let others see me in this now before this baby ruins my figure. You understand, Abby."

It was often a difficult task for Michael to keep up with most of what Maxie said, but he couldn't have heard her right.

Maxie took in Michael's confused expression, and then looked at Abby.

"Wait, you didn't tell him!"

"No, I didn't. I didn't know if you wanted to tell people, so I didn't."

"Oh. Well I _don't_ want people to know yet. So Michael, I swear if you tell anyone..."

"Maxie, who would I even tell?"

"I don't know. Just don't. Oh my god, where's the food already? I thought this was supposed to be a _dinner_. I don't see anything edible in here."

Out of nowhere, Sam was by her side.

"People might not be able to realize it by looking at you, but if you keep talking like that, everyone's going to be able to tell."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Maxie asked, looking over to where she saw her less than a minute ago.

"I've been here the whole time," Sam said seriously.

Maxie looked at Sam skeptically, and then to Michael and Abby, who looked as if nothing weird happened.

"Nooo..._I've_ been _here_ the whole time, and you were over there with Jason and Spinelli."

"Maxie, we've _all_ been _here_ the _entire_ time. I don't know what you're talking about."

"But..." Maxie scrunched her face in thought. Sam hadn't been there...had she?

"I was so sure..."

All of a sudden Sam burst out laughing, Michael and Abby soon joining in. Maxie looked at them all.

"What? What?"

"I'm sorry, Maxie. I was just messing with you. I signaled to them to just go along with whatever I said. I know how forgetful you've been lately."

Maxie was steaming now. With her arms folded, she pouted her mouth. "You are the worst friend, ever!"

"Oh, don't be like that." Sam leaned in to give her a hug.

"It wasn't funny, Sam. I confided in you about my PB and you totally used it against me. I would never do that to you."

"PB?" Abby questioned.

"Pregnancy brain," Sam whispered. "Maxie's just been a little sensitive lately. It was a mean joke. I'm sorry. I love your shoes, by the way."

"Of course you do. They're fabulous. I probably won't be able to wear these much longer, either. I hear pregnancy makes your feet grow like crazy. I guess it really is true. I mean, look at yours."

Sam gasped and pulled away from her friend. "Fine. We're even."

"Ding, ding, ding, everybody!"

Everyone turned their attention to Carly, who stood at the front of the room with Morgan, who'd just been dropped off by one of his father's drivers. A few more people had gathered in the room: Alexis brought Kristina and Molly, who brought Mac; Lulu and Dante stood with Lucky and Elizabeth; and Luke, Ethan, Tracy, Monica, and Edward had just entered.

"Well, I would first like to thank you all for joining me and, uh, supporting me in this difficult time. Jax may be gone, but the MetroCourt is not! Please, have fun tonight, eat whatever you can, and no violence tonight. Let's just leave the drama for tomorrow. Tonight, we feast!"

Carly laughed at herself, despite the crowd's lack of amusement. "Everyone, take a seat, relax, enjoy. There are appetizers and water already out." She took the privilege of sitting at the head of the dining table, the others following her lead.

Jason sat on Carly's right and was joined by Sam. Michael took the seat opposite Jason, and Abby hesitantly took the seat next to his. Kristina and Molly sat closest to Sam, dragging their mother and Mac along with them, making certain that they sat together. Robin smirked at the girls' antics and decided to help out, taking the seat on Mac's free side so he wouldn't try to escape. Patrick talked with Elizabeth on his way to his wife, with Elizabeth taking the seat next to him. Naturally, Lucky sat next to his ex-wife. Until Matt arrived, Maxie needed to someone to keep her distracted, so she sat next to Lucky, smirking when she noticed Elizabeth shooting daggers her way. Her smile quickly faded, though, when Jackal sat next to her and slung his arm over the back of her chair.

"Hello, Abby," Edward greeted as he found a seat next to the young woman, Monica smiling towards the couple as she sat with her father-in-law.

"Hi, Edward. It's good to see you again. Monica, you too."

"There's no need to suck up. We don't have anything for you."

"Tracy! For heaven's sake, give it a rest already. No one wants to hear anything you have to say," Monica defended against the redhead, who took a seat next to her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, chill out, Sparky. You heard my niece. Tonight is all about wining and dining. You need to loosen up," Luke said with a pat on his wife's back.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Ethan mumbled as he, Lulu, and Dante rounded out the table.

Monica turned her attention back to her grandson and his date. "Ignore Tracy. It's good to see you two. And Jason, Sam, you too."

"Yes, yes," Edward said. "It's always good to have as many of the family together as possible."

"It's nice to see you guys, too," Jason said politely.

"I suppose we have Carly to thank for this." Edward turned to the hostess. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Aw, Edward. I almost believed you."

"Carly..." Jason warned.

"What?"

"So how's business, Edward?" Sam asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"EQ's doing very well, dear. And your PI business, are you enjoying it so far?"

"Oh, so far it's pretty great. And as soon as we get Spinelli back, it'll be even better."

"Yes, we heard about Spinelli," Monica added. "How strange..."

"Yeah, it's pretty out there, but hopefully he'll be back to his normal self pretty soon."

"Where the hell is the food?" Carly blurted. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on those servers." She got up and stomped her way to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure this will be an interesting night," Tracey said as she took a sip of her water, desperately wishing it was wine.

Sam looked over to Jason. He looked like he was trying to withstand torture. Sam took his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Cut it out!" Maxie demanded as she slapped Jackal's hand away from her leg for the tenth time.

"Aw, come on. Cut me some slack here, Doll Face. Besides, I'm not asking for any more than what we've already done.

"I don't care what we _did_, I'm with Matt. Leave me alone. I'm not going to tell you again."

"You said that last time."

"Dammit, Spinelli," Lucky growled. They hadn't even been sitting for five minutes before Spinelli or Jackal or whoever he was calling himself started bothering Maxie. "Just keep your hands to yourself and there won't be any problems."

Jackal looked at the cop defiantly. "Are you threatening me, bub?"

"'Bub'? Look, Spinelli, I can't even take you seriously right now. Maxie doesn't want anything to do with you right now, and you need to respect that."

"Now see that's where you're wrong," the private investigator answered. "Toots here is just playing a game. The same game we've always played. She runs, I chase. It's our thing."

"It's not our _thing_. I run away _because_ you chase me. Now, just leave me alone."

"Whatever you say," Jackal said as he raised his hands in consensus.

"Thanks," Maxie whispered to Lucky with a smile.

"It's what I'm here for," he said coolly.

"Where's the food? I'm starving."

Just then, Carly came back in the room with the servers and their trays behind her.

"Sweet!" Maxie said.

"Calm down," Lucky chuckled.

"Uh, excuse me," Elizabeth said as she got up from her seat. "I have to take a phone call."

Lucky nodded his head and watched the nurse walk away.

"Well I don't know about you," Maxie said, "but it feels somehow cleaner at this table now."

Lucky sighed in exasperation. He was trying to be a good friend to Maxie, but he couldn't let her keep taking digs at the mother of his children.

"Elizabeth has made it a point to avoid any confrontations with you tonight. You could at least do the same. Stop trying to cause problems where there are none."

Maxie looked like Lucky had just slapped her. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I do stuff like that. I just..."

Lucky's eyes widened in surprise as Maxie's began to water. He forgot about those damn mood swings. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly rubbed it.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything Maxie, but I'm just asking for a little civility, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I'll try, but only because it's you." Maxie smiled and wiped away a tear. "Damn mood swings," she said.

Lucky chuckled at her echoing his thoughts.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' room before I eat."

"Hurry up," Lucky said jokingly.

"Keep your pants on."

Maxie stood and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped when she noticed Elizabeth huddled in a corner speaking on her cell phone. Almost out of habit, Maxie stealthily slunk toward the other woman to listen in on her conversation.

"I know but..." Elizabeth said desperately. "I don't think I can keep up this charade. This isn't something that's affecting just us. My kids, your girlfriend."

Maxie was immediately thinking of ways to use this information against the nurse. The saintly Elizabeth was having _another_ affair? When would she ever learn? A devilish smile took over her face as her mind churned. The only downside was that Lucky would be further disappointed in his ex wife. But if he had any hopes of getting back together with her, they would be dashed, which would be for the best in the long run.

"Just...we need to talk about this. Are you going still coming to the MetroCourt? The dinner just started, you can probably make it in time."

_Interesting._ Maybe it was someone they all knew... Maxie tried to think of who else might have been invited to the party but wasn't there.

"Yes _she's_ here...I know we won't be able to with her around...Okay. I'll see you later then. I love you too, Matt."

_HOLY...WHAT?_

Elizabeth turned around and Maxie dashed into the bathroom before she could see her. She grabbed hold of one of the sinks and stared at herself in the mirror. She would have thrown cold water on her face to snap back to reality, but she vaguely registered that it would ruin her makeup.

Matt? _Her_ Matt? And Elizabeth, of all people! Sure, it would have sucked if he was cheating on her with anyone, but _Elizabeth?_ And apparently they were _in love_? Maxie just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She looked at her reflection and wondered why her face didn't convey the anger or heartache or disbelief that she felt inside; she just looked stunned. She must be in shock, she thought logically. Everything was unreal. Even the knock on the door seemed to come from far away.

"Maxie?" a voice called. "Maxie, are you in there?"

_Lucky_, she realized. She blinked at herself a few more times before standing up straight and smoothing down her dress. Without a word, she turned and opened the door to Lucky's worried face.

"Hey, I thought you might have been sick or gotten lost. You okay?"

Was she okay? _Fuck no!_ She laughed a bit hysterically.

"Yeah, yes. I am okay. Let's get back to...to eat. To dinner. I'm ready."

"O...kay," Lucky said skeptically. "Let's go, then."

"So, Sam. What's new?" Carly asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh, not much in the five minutes since you last asked me," Sam chuckled in response.

"Do you have some aversion to my choice of food and drinks or something? You barely touched anything. I'm starting to feel a little offended."

"No, no Carly. Everything looks...delicious," Sam said trying to dial down her revulsion to the citrus salmon with watercress salad on the plate in front of her.

"Hm. And Abby, it's okay to drink a little wine, even though Michael's not old enough for it. I won't be weird about it."

"That's alright, Carly. I'm not really a big drinker. I'll just stick to my water."

"Whatever," Carly said as she reached over for Abby's wine glass with a drunken smile. "More for me."

Jason put his hand on her arm. "Don't you think you've had enough for now?"

Carly looked up contemplatively. "No. No, I don't think so."

Michael looked at Abby apologetically. Sam returned to a conversation with her sisters while Jason tried to reason with his best friend.

"I'm just saying," Kristina said, "you and Jason have been engaged for a few months now, and I haven't seen any wedding plans. What are you guys waiting for?"

"We're not _waiting_ for anything. We just...we've been busy with other stuff."

"Like what?" Molly accused.

"Like, other stuff. _Private_ stuff."

"Sam, we're your sisters. We have to know these things," Kristina insisted.

"Well as of now, it's none of your business."

"So when will you tell us?" Molly asked.

"When the time is right," Sam said with finality. She turned back to the adults as if you emphasize the end of the conversation. Kristina and Molly continued speculating.

"I wonder what she won't tell us. It's now like we can't keep secrets. We're awesome liars."

"Molly, that's not exactly something we should be proud of."

"I'm just saying, it comes in handy sometimes. You know what we should do? Think like Sam. What would she if the roles were reversed?"

"Well, she would probably leave it alone until we told her."

"Okay. But what would Sam _the P.I._ do?"

"She would...observe."

Molly's devious smile brightened.

"Be cool," Kristina warned. "Don't be too obvious about it." The sisters commenced to watch Sam carefully.

"Maxie, are you sure you're okay?"

"For the millionth time Lucky, I'm fine."

"Arlight," he said unsurely. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"I don't know," she said unthinkingly, picking at her food. She still wasn't 100% yet, so she didn't notice the hurt expression that crossed Lucky's face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and just assumed that it was Lucky.

"Maxie," came a new voice. She turned her head slightly and saw Matt standing over her. She expected to feel anger surge over her when she saw him, but instead she didn't feel anything.

"Can we talk somewhere privately for a minute?" he asked.

She looked over two seats over at Elizabeth, who was putting great effort into avoiding their boyfriend.

"No," Maxie said simply, and focused back on her food.

"I...Maxie, it's really important."

"I'm having a really important meal," she said coolly.

"Maxie, don't be childish right now. I have something really important to tell you."

She looked at him once again. "I'm pregnant," she said simply.

Matt's jaw nearly hit the ground. "You're..."

"Don't worry. It's not yours."

"What? What the hell do you mean it's not my baby?" Matt didn't try to control his raising voice. Half of the table was looking at him now.

"Matt, calm down," Maxie cautioned.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You just told me that you're having some other guy's baby. How do you expect me to be calm?"

"Well, I didn't overreact when I found out that you were having an affair with Elizabeth."

The table was otherwise quiet enough for everyone to at least hear that part.

"So you have no right to judge or be mad at me because we both had affairs."

Matt and Elizabeth exchanged a looked. "You told her?" Matt accused.

"No! Of course not. I don't know how she found out."

"It's true?" Lucky asked Elizabeth.

"It's true," Maxie said. "So I guess everything worked out. Matt, you have Elizabeth and I have my baby."

"Baby?" Mac exclaimed from the other end of the table.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Mac. I wanted to tell you in private but..." she gestured to her now ex-boyfriend.

"Oh my god!" Molly screamed as she grabbed Kristina's arm. "Sam, are you pregnant?"

The eldest sister's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that her baby sister had just exposed her secret like that. Thinking that she could salvage the situation, she began to lie.

"What? Of course not. Why—I—no!"

"Oh, my gosh, you totally are," Kristina deduced from her sister's overly adamant protestations.

"Are you kidding me?" Carly barked. "Is this why you asked her to marry her? Because she got pregnant? She can't even have kids! How'd you pull that one off, Sam?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alexis defended her daughter.

Sam was taken aback from the unexpected attention.

"I'm pregnant," Abby blurted, trying to take some of the heat off of her friend.

Carly whipped her head to her son's girlfriend, mouth agape. Michael had a nearly identical expression.

"What did you just say?" Carly seethed.

"I...I'm pregnant?"

Carly's eyes watered as she stood from the table. She looked at her son, her baby boy. He wasn't ready for a baby. She looked at Abby again with more hatred than she'd given Sam just moments before. Without a word, she turned and left the room. Michael put a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's shoulder before chasing after his mother.

Abby looked at Sam, who reached over to take her hand.

"Oh, my," Monica said, while the rest of her family remained speechless.

"Who's the father?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't!"

Mac stood up and looked down on the young doctor. "Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that again."

"Mac, it's okay. I can handle it."

Robin tugged her uncle's arm to get him to sit down. He sat back down with a scowl on his face.

"Maxie, who?" Matt asked again more softly. "Was it Spinelli?"

"Woah!" Jackal said animatedly. "Don't try to pen that on me. I haven't been able to get that close to Blondie."

"Then who?" Matt asked again.

Maxie looked at Lucky for some kind of support. He was the only one who knew that she was lying her ass off, and he would be the only one to find a way to back her up.

"I am," he said as he met Maxie's desperate eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth, Matt, Lulu, and Mac screeched.

Maxie exhaled sharply. She hadn't expected that from Lucky at all; maybe just for him to tell everyone to back off. But the looks on Elizabeth and Matt's faces effectively quelled any reservations.

"Lucky is the father?" Matt asked disbelievingly. "Lucky, who is 'just a friend'? How long have you two been seeing each other behind my back?"

"Don't even pretend to be hurt," Lucky said vehemently. "It doesn't matter how long we've been seeing each other. You're with Elizabeth. You don't need to worry about her anymore. Or _our_ baby."

Lucky was surprising himself. He didn't know why the hell he said any of what he said, but once he said it he didn't feel bad about it. He knew that it would most likely come back to bite them on the ass, but he just couldn't care at the moment.

"Right," Matt said resignedly. "I guess I'll go then."

"That's probably a good idea," Maxie agreed.

The previously buzzing room was now filled with palpable tension. Maxie looked down the table to Sam and Abby. She was vaguely aware of the drama that had just gone down on that end. She half-expected Sam to silently reprimand her for the whole Lucky thing, but instead she found a comforting smile from both of the pregnant women. Maxie mustered up a tired smiled for them in return.

"Why don't I take you home," Lucky said.

"Maxie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Lucky, you drove _me_ here," Elizabeth whispered.

He stood to help Maxie out of his seat and turned to Elizabeth. "I'm sure you can catch Matt if you hurry," he said curtly. Elizabeth opened her mouth and then closed it, knowing that it was best to leave him alone for now.

As Maxie and Lucky left, Michael returned. "How'd it go?" Abby asked.

Michael sighed as he took his seat. "She...needs some time."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that this night is shot to hell," Tracy said as she took a long sip of her wine.

"On the bright side," Edward said, "we have two new additions to the family."

"That's right," Monica offered. "Congratulations, all of you." She was going to be a grandmother again and a great-grandmother, and she couldn't be happier.

"They aren't _family_, Monica. Even if we wanted them to be, which we _don't_, they don't want to have anything to do with you two."

"Tracy, shut up." All eyes landed on Alexis as she ran a hand over her face. "We don't want to have anything to do with _you_. Can't you just stop and let someone else have one nice moment? It is almost unbearable to be around you, and it's impossible to be happy when you're around. I know you're just all around _bitter_, but this is not about you right now. It hardly ever is. So just...shut up!"

"Woah." "Damn."

"Mom, are _you_ alright?" Sam asked with concern. Alexis usually kept her head and tried to take control in stressful situations.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. And I'm...I'm happy for you."

Jason could only imagine how hard that was for her to say.

"And Michael, Abby...yeah, congratulations."

Alexis shifted awkwardly in her seat, unsure of what friendly thing she should say next.

"Girls, I think it's probably time that we go home."

"But things were just starting to get good," Molly complained.

"No, we're leaving. Besides, I think we should get Mac home before in goes completely into shock."

"What?" Mac said distractedly.

"Let's go, we're leaving," Alexis instructed.

"But—"

"No buts, Mac. We're not helping anybody by staying here. Come on."

She grabbed his shoulders so he would stand up.

"I'll make sure he gets home safely," she told Robin, who smiled absently.

Alexis walked over to Sam and kissed her on the forehead. "Call me later. I love you."

"I will. Love you too."

After they left, the rest of the party started to go, leaving Sam, Jason, Michael, and Abby alone.

"Well," Sam said.

"That was awful," Abby groaned.

"It could have been worse," Michael proffered, trying to look on the bright side.

"How? Jason asked rhetorically.

They all looked at each other, trying to process everything that had happened.

Sam put her hand on her stomach. "It could have been worse," she echoed, leaning into Jason.

"Yeah," Michael agreed, pulling Abby closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: at this point, Sam is approximately 25 weeks pregnant, Maxie is 18 weeks, and Abby is 15 weeks. **_

Sam woke with a smile on her face, like she had almost every day for the past week.

"I'm up, I'm up," she reassured her unborn child, who had taken to kicking her awake lately. She opened her eyes, and sure enough, in front of her Jason was already awake and watching her.

"Is the baby kicking again?" he asked as her placed his hand on her belly. Sam repositioned it so he could feel where the action was.

Jason sighed, just taking in the sight before him. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sam giggled. "You always say that."

"It's always true."

She propped herself up on her elbow. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Both of you."

"Ugh! Sometimes I can't even believe this is real. It's everything I've ever wanted. You and our child. It's like the perfect dream. And I can never get over how much I love our little girl already."

"Girl? Last week you were calling him our 'little guy.' What makes you so sure it's a girl now?"

"I don't know. But I'm positive this time. We're having a girl."

"Mm, maybe. It doesn't really matter though. Boy or girl, as long as he or she has you, they'll be fine."

"As long as he or she has _you_. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm never going to leave either of you."

"I know."

"Do you know yet if you want to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"Do you?"

"It's up to you, Sam."

"Well, I'm not the most patient person in the world. Not knowing is already driving me crazy. But...I think I want it to be a surprise."

"Yeah? Well you can always ask the doctor for the results later if you change your mind."

"Do you want to know now?"

"That wouldn't be fair. I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. No, she could wait. "I'm sure. Now, I have to get ready. After our appointment, I'm supposed to meet my mom at Kelly's. You want to have lunch with us?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have some business to take care of, so I can drop you off at Kelly's after the appointment."

"Okay. I'm sure Alexis can drive me home after."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, man," Sam laughed.

"What?"

"Do you hear us? When did we get so...domesticated? Almost normal, even."

"Almost. I have no idea."

"I have to admit, I don't hate it. If this is what married life is going to be like, I think we'll be okay."

"We will. Now let's go start our 'normal' day."

"Abby?"

Michael slowly approached the figure curled at the foot of the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you? Have you had anything to eat yet today?"

"No...no. I can't. This morning sickness is a real bitch. I can't wait 'til this part is over."

Michael walked over to the bedside table and retrieved the pack of crackers Abby had stashed there. He went back and sat down beside her, rubbing a comforting hand on her back.

He felt so useless when she was sick like this. Every day lately, she was either nauseous or throwing up the few crackers she'd eaten when she woke up. And he couldn't do anything to help.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he offered her a cracker. She accepted it and began nibbling. Abby moved to rest her head in Michael's lap.

"Don't be. I'll be okay. It'll be worth it. Right?"

"Right."

Abby sighed as she took another cracker. "Michael, thank you for being so great about all of this. I know that this isn't the ideal situation—I mean it's definitely not where I expected to be at this point of my life."

"Me either, but remember what we said before. This was meant to happen."

"I know. But...Michael, do you ever get scared? Because I know I do. Most of the time, I feel like I'm not doing anything right. And you're always so supportive and positive. I was just wondering if that's how you really feel."

Michael stayed quiet for a moment as her stroked her hair before saying, "Yes. I really believe that you, me, and this baby were meant to be together. But I do get scared sometimes, too. I worry about whether or not we'll have enough money to raise the baby, or if this apartment is too small for the three of us. If I'll be a good dad."

"Michael." She sat up and looked at him unwaveringly. "You will be the best dad to our child. I know it. Someone as kind and loving and considerate and smart as you couldn't _not_ be a good dad. If there's one thing we don't have to worry about, it's that."

"You think so?"

"I know it."

"And I know you're going to be the best mom."

"Yeah, well. We'll see."

"Yes we will. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to try to have real food this morning."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I already cut up some fruit for you."

Abby scrunched her face. "Fruit? I was really looking forward to some bac—never mind!"

Michael didn't even have a chance to follow her before she sprinted to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Lucky? Are you there?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm here. What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know. Like seven or something. Are you still in bed?"

"Yes, Maxie. I was working 'til about three hours ago, so yes, I'm still in bed. Why are you even up this early?"

"I don't know. I've been waking up all through the night. I think it's my nerves."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. My life is such a mess. And I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in all of this. Actually, you invited yourself into my mess, but I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. Why?"

"You woke me up because of, what, your guilty conscience? Look, you didn't take advantage of me, your life is not a mess, and everything is going to work out. I promise."

"You can't promise that. When all of my lies come out in the open, like the fact that Matt, not you, is the father of my baby. He's going to be pissed."

"Then tell him."

"I can't!"

"You can. And you will. Soon. As much as I hate him for what he did to you, he does deserve to know."

"Well, why didn't you think about that before you told everyone that you were Spud's father?"

"Spud?"

"Yeah. I have to call him or her something instead of 'he or she' all the time. It's weird."

"That's...adorable."

"Shut up. But seriously, Lucky. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to do the right thing, because no matter anyone says, I know you're a good person."

Maxie pulled her legs under her on the couch and thought about that. Lucky thought she was a good person. So he expected her to do good things. But most times the right thing is also the hardest thing.

"I guess. But everyone thinks that you're Spud's dad now. So, just for today, can we pretend that that's what's real? We can pretend that we're super happy because we get to have a child with our best friend?"

"I thought Sam and Lulu were your best friends."

"That's different. You're my oldest and most forgiving guy friend. You understand me in a different way than anyone else. And I really appreciate it Lucky. Thank you, for everything. I mean it."

"Maxie..."

"Anyway, um. So what do you say? You want to hang out with your fake baby mama for a while?"

"Sure, why not? When?"

"I can be at your place in fifteen minutes."

Maxie hung up the phone before Lucky could remind her that he was kind of busy _sleeping_.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Sam immediately thought that there must be something wrong with Abby if her nephew was at the hospital. "Where's Abby?"

"Uh, she's in with the doctor. She's been having really bad nausea, and she hasn't been able to keep anything down for a couple of days. Dr. Roberts said that she has something called HG, but with some hydration and anti-nausea medication, he said that she should be fine. She's on an IV now."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad she's okay," Jason said genuinely.

"Yeah, me too. She and our son are going to be alright." Michael's face slipped into a broad smile.

"Son?" Jason asked, somewhat in awe.

"You're kidding," Sam said.

"Nope, we're having a boy. I'm going to have a son."

Sam saw that he had tears in his eyes. She'd never seen him look that proud before. She gave him as big of a hug as her belly would allow.

"Congratulations, Michael. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Yeah, you know I wasn't sure if I wanted a boy or a girl, or even if I wanted to find out. But now...Anyway, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just a regular check-up," Jason assured him.

"And did you guys find out? If you're having a boy or girl?"

"No, not yet. But now I think I really want to."

Jason sighed exasperatedly. "You just finished assuring Dr. Lee that you didn't want to know. Now you've changed your mind again? We can still go back if you want."

Sam reconsidered for a moment. "No, I think I was right before. We shouldn't find out."

"Sam..."

"What? I mean it this time. Hey, do you think I can go in and see Abby for a minute?"

"Of course. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long; I'm sure she'll appreciate the company."

Sam smiled at him before he pointed her to Abby's room.

"Congrats on the son," Jason said as the two walked over to a set of chairs. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Hmph. I hope so. Not everyone thinks I can do this."

Jason nodded knowingly. "How have things been with your parents?"

"Well, Dad's being supportive. Well at least he's trying to. It's been a lot for him to take in, but he's trying to be positive about everything."

"And Carly?"

Michael let out a big breath. "I don't know what to do. I mean, choosing either my mother or the woman I'm in love with and our child is a no-brainer. I just really wish that my mom wasn't forcing me to choose."

"Look, I know it may not seem like it now, but Carly will come around. At the end of the day, no matter what, she won't turn her back on her family. She'll love her grandson and accept him eventually. You're right not to compromise in this. She's the one who'll have to change. It's the same with me and her right now. She's mad because Sam and I are starting our own family. I'd like to include her in that, but not until she accepts that she can't be the center of my world."

"I hope she does change her mind about Abby and the baby. I mean, I'm scared out of my mind and still happier than I've ever been before. I want to be able to share that with the people I love, and that still includes her."

They sat quietly, thinking about their Carly problems, when Michael decided to change the topic.

"So, how are things with you and the Davis clan?"

Jason chuckled. "It's been interesting. I see Kristina and Molly almost on a daily basis now. They come over to check on Sam and the baby, trying to make wedding plans. Sam loves it, though. Alexis isn't as comfortable coming to visit, but Sam has made it a point to make both of us talk to each other as much as possible. She says it's only fair since she's been trying to spend more time with Edward and Monica. I think Alexis and I are the most civil we've ever been, and that's enough for right now."

"That's good. Man, I can't believe this is all happening. It's like everything we've always wanted is coming true."

"I know. And soon, there are going to be two more additions to our family."

"Well, three if you count Lucky and Maxie."

Lucky watched in wonder as Maxie sauntered into his apartment in her purple high heels. It probably because of all of the time they'd been spending together, but Lucky was finding more things to admire about her. Today, he decided, it was her hair. He wasn't sure why, but her bouncy blonde curls in particular caught his attention as she walked by him and helped herself to his refrigerator.

He tried to suppress thoughts of kissing his _friend_ on a daily basis. He couldn't say that he was _in love _with Maxie, but he definitely daydreamed about how different things would be if she really was having his baby. The feelings seemed to come out of the blue one day, and Lucky was surprised to find that he was developing romantic feelings for her as they bonded over her pregnancy. He had to keep reminding himself that any romance between the two of them died a tumultuous death years ago, and they would never be a normal couple. Besides she was busy carrying another man's child, and Lucky didn't want to add any more unneeded stress to her life.

"Have you eaten?" she asked as she examined the fridge.

"No, like I said, I've been trying to sleep."

"Ew, Lucky! This milk expired two weeks ago."

"Fine then, don't drink it."

"Can't we go out to get breakfast? I only had like a banana and a half and some coffee before I left."

"Sure. Where to?"

"Kelly's?"

"I don't know. Do you want to risk running into Matt or Elizabeth?"

"I can handle it. Besides, I'm really craving a Kelly's omelet."

"Yeah, alright. Just let me get dressed."

"Okay. I'll drive."

"Maxie—"

"You already said that you haven't gotten much sleep. And you're not really the best driver to begin with. Don't argue with me. Now hurry up, I'm starving."

Once they made it to Kelly's they hastily ordered their breakfast. They sat in a booth while they waited to be served.

"So, how's Spud been treating you?"

"Oh, just fine. Except I can't sleep on my back anymore and that's really messing up my neck and shoulders. I'm going to the spa with Sam and Abby in a couple of days."

"That's nice, that the three of you have each other. Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, I can't do that until I find out what I'm having."

"Then why don't you find out?"

Just then a waitress brought over their plates. As Lucky began eating, Maxie decided to answer his question.

"It's hard to think about having my ex's baby, and the baby is all I think about. Sometimes I try not to, though. Just so it won't hurt as much. And I'm afraid the reality of having this baby will hit me if I find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Lucky sat surprised at her honest response. "You should name the baby Maxie Junior," he said after the silent pause.

"What?" she laughed at his ridiculous suggestion. "What if I don't even have a girl? Then what will I call him?"

"Max Junior."

"Oh, so I can show the world just how self-obsessed I really am? I don't think so."

"Maxie, you're one of the most amazing people I know."

She stopped her forkful of eggs midair.

"I mean it. Why not name a kid after you? And before you start listing reasons, let me remind you: you have completely turned your life around, and all that crap you went through only made you a better person. It's what will make you a great mother. Maybe you won't name your son or daughter Max, but don't forget that, okay? Trust me, Maxie, I wouldn't lie to you."

Maxie placed her fork down and tried not to cry. The faith Lucky had in her was staggering. How could he say those things, believe them, after everything she's done, especially to him?

"Lucky...I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't. Finish your breakfast." He went back to his own meal, and Maxie did the same after staring at him in admiration for a moment. She did trust Lucky. If anything, _he _was the reason she was a better person. His forgiveness and understanding, his friendship. She always loved Lucky Spencer but right now the love she felt for him was overwhelming, and she didn't know what to do with it.

Throughout her pregnancy, Lucky was the main person by her side, even though she didn't deserve it. He took care of her when he didn't have to. And he made her feel special. She had been slowly falling for him again, but at least this time she had enough sense to know that their relationship would never exceed friendship. Besides, she was pregnant with Matt's child. While Lucky had proven time and time again to be loving and understanding, a man could only tolerate so much.

No, Maxie had to deal with the complicated life she'd created for herself. It was bad enough that she roped Lucky in this far. She couldn't possibly ask him for any more. Anyway, Lucky would never love her the way she loved him. She learned that lesson the hard way years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two weeks later...**_

Maxie was a woman on a mission.

After putting it off for way too long and encouraged by Lucky, she finally decided that it was the right time to tell Matt the truth. She was prepared for him to hate her and tell her how hurt and disappointed he was, but she didn't really give a damn. Well, that wasn't entirely true. But that's how she would present herself. Yes, she was wrong for lying to Matt about something so huge and life-changing, but he was wrong first for skanking around with Elizabeth. And it wasn't childish, it was justified at the time. Or at least, that was how Lucky had tried to cheer her up.

As she knocked on the door of her ex's apartment, she hid her nervousness and put on a brave face. She _had_ to do this. She wasn't exactly ready to forgive him for his betrayal, but she knew that she couldn't keep the news from him any longer.

Maxie held her breath as she waited for the door to open. When it did, she realized that this was going to be harder than she expected. Standing behind Matt as he answered the door was a very happy looking Elizabeth. Maxie took a little satisfaction in the way the nurse's face fell when she saw her.

"Maxie," Matt exclaimed, astonished at her sudden appearance after weeks of silence.

"Matt," she replied shakier than she wanted. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time," she glanced pointedly at Elizabeth. "But we need to talk."

"Really? Now?" He looked back at his new girlfriend, who at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

Maxie tried to hide her annoyance but her emotions were running high lately.

"Yes, now," she answered tersely. "Trust me, this is more important than anything you could possibly be doing at the moment. Can I come in?"

The doctor hesitantly moved to allow her entrance. He closed the door behind her while Elizabeth rubbed her neck in discomfort as Maxie stared her down. The brunette cleared her throat.

"Wow, Maxie. It seems like things are really...coming along," she said, gesturing to the younger woman's stomach. "You and Lucky must be making a lot of plans now that it's more...realistic."

"Mm-hmm," Maxie replied dismissively. She did not, under any circumstances, want to _Elizabeth_ about Lucky _or_ their baby. _Her_ baby! She needed to get out of the habit of thinking of her best friend as the father. That was the whole reason she was here.

"But it you don't mind, I need to speak to Matt in private." She turned around to face the man in question. He was looking over her shoulder at Elizabeth. Probably seeking her permission, Maxie thought.

"Actually, I don't mind if Liz stays. I would prefer it."

"Uh. Huh. Well, like I mentioned before, this is a _private_, sensitive topic. _I_ would prefer to not have an audience."

"Like when I wanted to talk to _you_ in private, but instead you decided to have an audience when you revealed that you were having another man's child?"

_Woah!_ Son of a—

Maxie put her hands of her hips and had her _oh-no-you-didn't_ face, as Lulu had dubbed it. "Okay, I admit, it wasn't my best moment. But maybe I was a bit in a state of _shock_ after hearing the woman I loathe most in this world confess her love to _my _boyfriend. I'm not going to apologize for that, and I won't defend my actions to you or anyone else again."

Matt sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Maxie. Why are you here?"

She lifted an eyebrow and glanced back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth stays," Matt said firmly.

Maxie huffed and looked at him indignantly. She saw the familiar resolute look in his eyes. He wasn't budging on this one. It wasn't something she wanted to share with Elizabeth in person, but she was bound to find out eventually, from either Matt or Lucky. Besides, she'd been coming up with excuses not to tell him for far too long.

_Great, _Maxie thought. _Something else for Saint Elizabeth to rub in my face. _

"Fine. You might want to sit down." When he didn't move, she took the liberty of sitting on the sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

"Where to begin? Well, when I found out I was pregnant, I knew that there was a slight chance that the baby wasn't yours. You remember that fight we had about me and Johnny? You thought there was something more going on between us because someone told you that we looked too comfortable together on what looked like a date, and you were upset that I didn't tell you I was out with him. Even though I told you a million times that there wasn't anything going on, you said that you'd had enough of lies and secrets, and you broke up with me."

"And that's when you started seeing Lucky?" Elizabeth asked. It grated Maxie's nerves whenever she spoke, and she definitely didn't need her interrupting when she shouldn't have even been there. She took a calming breath.

"_No_. I called you almost every hour over the next three days, trying to get you to listen to me so I could explain, but you wouldn't let me. So one night I went to a bar and I...I ran into a friend."

"Lucky," Matt stated.

"No! Not Lucky! Just let me say this! It doesn't matter who it was. We got drunk together—well, he got drunk, I only really had a couple of drinks. He was going through some stuff and I was pissed off and miserable because of you and, we just...we slept together. Long story short, we agreed to never talk about it again because we knew that it was a mistake. And I felt horrible, like I cheated on you even though you already broke up with me. But then, a couple of weeks later, you called me and we were back together and working on us. I thought I could just forget about that stupid night ever happening and everything would be okay. But then, after a while I started to feel kind of off, and I realized that I couldn't remember my last period, so I took some pregnancy tests and got it confirmed by a doctor."

"I...why are you telling me all of this?"

"I'm telling you because this is the part that effects you. According to the estimated time of conception, I was already pregnant when we broke up."

"Maxie...what are you saying?" Matt was walking closer to her.

She took another steadying breath. "I'm saying that the baby is yours," she announced slowly.

Matt's face stayed frozen in shock as he took a seat next to her. She knew he'd need to sit.

"Mine?" he asked in disbelief. Maxie nodded even though he wasn't looking at her.

"You...lied to me? Why...how could you do that? You lied to me about carrying my baby?! I get that you were mad, but even then, I don't understand how you could do that to me!"

Maxie frowned at his reaction. It was expected, and she was already over it. "How?" she asked. "Well, why don't you ask you new girlfriend. It's nothing she hasn't done before."

She heard Elizabeth scoff, but it wasn't followed by any semblance of denial. _Good_.

"This isn't about Elizabeth right now. It's about you and me!"

"Funny. That was the exact point I made when I got here, but you weren't hearing it."

"Cut it out, Maxie. I can't even...How long were you going to keep lying to me? After the baby was born? After it started school? Were you ever going to tell me the truth?!"

"Calm down! What does it look like I'm doing now? I wouldn't have let my baby grow up not knowing who its father is. At least not without giving him the chance to _be_ a father."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't expect anything from you. We can go on pretending that you're not the father, if you wanted it that way. I just thought you should know the truth and have all you options."

"Oh, how _generous_ of you, Maxie," he said derisively. "Thank you, for letting me know, months after the fact, that I'm going to be a father."

"Matt, please—"

"Of course I'm going to be a part of my kid's life. No thanks to you. I'm just lucky that you had enough of a conscience to finally tell me."

"That's not fair, Matt!" Maxie stood up. "I was hurt, and I had every right to be hurt by what you did to me. And I was wrong to lie to you about the baby. I am sorry for that. But that's all I can apologize for. I never intended to keep our child away from you or have someone else raise it as their own. I would never do that to you. And I thought you knew me well enough to know that that's not the kind of person I am."

"I know your past, Maxie. I know exactly what kind of person you can be."

Oh, the words stung. This is a man she genuinely loved, who knew that one of her greatest fears was constantly being judged and punished for the things she'd done in the past. She never thought he would use that against her. She was supposed to be done living in the past. She was a better person now, even though she still made mistakes. She was a good person. Lucky said it. And more importantly, she believed it.

"I won't let you use my past against me. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I am who I am today because of them. And I won't let you or anyone make me feel like I'm a bad person again. You can hate me all you want, but it's not going to change who I am or how I feel."

She started walking towards the door, and turned around as she reached the knob.

"And you were right. It _was_ generous of me to tell you. This is _my_ baby, and I will make sure that the people around him or her loves them. I won't let any toxic relationships around it like I had growing up, and if that means I have to cut you out of my life, then trust me when I tell you, that's exactly what I'll do. Don't contact me unless it has something important to do with the baby. Goodbye."

Maxie left the apartment and the building shaking. She couldn't remember ever being so angry or defensive. She was tired of being talked down to, and she wasn't going to have it anymore. Of course, she didn't really plan on cutting all ties from Matt because she knew he would want to be a part of their child's life. But he was just so infuriating!

Maxie sat in her car waiting for her anger to subside. She didn't need to be on the road driving uncontrollably. Mac would kill her if she did something that reckless. She wasn't shaking anymore and her mind was clear for the most part. She needed to get away from this place.

When Lucky got to his apartment after working for nearly thirty-six hours—and under the scrutiny of "his child's" pseudo-grandfather—he was more than surprised to find Maxie already there and sprawled out on his sofa.

"Maxie? What are you doing here?"

She lifted herself from the couch and walked directly in front of him. He could see the tears that burned in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. He was shocked and a little hurt when she forcibly shrugged them away.

"This is all your fault! I shouldn't have listened to you," Maxie yelled through her tears.

Lucky stood utterly confused, waiting for her to explain.

"_You_ told me to do the right thing. You made me think that I could do this!"

"Do what? Maxie, please talk to me."

"You were wrong. I'm not a good person and I can't take care of this kid and I shouldn't have told Matt the truth. Everything is ruined now!"

"Just try to calm down, okay? I need you to tell me what happened." His heart was breaking unexpectedly at seeing her in such distress.

"Lucky..." she cried. This time she didn't push him away when he pulled her close to his chest, letting her soak his shirt with her tears.

Between sobs, they'd moved to the couch and she managed to give Lucky the gist of what happened.

"Okay. I can see why that would make you upset but, how is everything ruined? Why don't you think you can take care of the baby?"

"Lucky, I'm a mess! I'm an assistant at a fashion magazine, I live with your sister, the father of my child hates me. I am just getting by taking care of myself. I'm irresponsible, I'm vain, and I don't know the first thing about taking care of a fish, let alone a baby! And kids are expensive. I mean, I have a decent job, but it's not exactly bringing in the big bucks. The only reason I get to dress so nicely is because of the connections I've made in the fashion world, and I doubt many of them are designing haute couture baby diapers. And Matt's a doctor. He can _afford_ a baby. He probably knows that, and he's going to say that he can take care of Spud better than me and with my track record, no judge is going to pick me over him."

Lucky was trying to follow along and the gist of what he got was that Maxie was feeling insecure about her ability as a mom. He wrapped one comforting arm around her shoulder and another around her waist. The intimacy of this new position didn't escape him, but more importantly, he needed her relaxed enough to be talked down. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maxie, no one is going to take your baby away from you, because you are going to be an _amazing_ mother. And don't even try to convince me otherwise. I think it's normal for first-time parents to freak out, before and after the baby comes. It doesn't make you a terrible person. And you know, all the money in the world couldn't make a child truly happy. Only your love can do that, and I can already tell how much you love Spud. The way you talk about her, the way you put your hand on your belly, rubbing it, talking to it when you don't think anyone's around. You're already doing the right things. And I know I always say this, but you can come to me, lean on me, cry all over me, whenever you need to."

Maxie took a shaky breath. "I just don't want to screw this up," she confessed quietly.

"You won't. I know it's scary, but you were made for this."

They were quiet for a bit while Maxie's breathing evened out.

"You are the best...the most...Lucky, you're amazing. I would go crazy without you."

"That's funny. 'Cause you drive me absolutely insane."

He'd meant it to come out as a joke, and he didn't mean to hold her gaze when he said it. He definitely didn't mean to convey as much of his true feelings as he did. He didn't think about holding her tighter before he did it. But it happened, so he was staring into Maxie's eyes as they widened and glistened. He saw something there; surprise at first, and then maybe hope, curiosity. She searched his eyes for something. Confirmation? At least that's what he thought he saw. But there was no mistaking the flickering gaze to his mouth or the parting of hers.

Lucky didn't plan on falling for his pregnant best friend, but his heart had other plans. And apparently, so did his body. He hadn't set out to make out with his best friend after consoling her, but everything in that moment was right between them, and there was no more denying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Abby sat with wide eyes and dropped jaws, engrossed in every detail until the story suddenly ended. They looked at each other with confusion and anticipation, then back at their orator.

"And then what happened?" Sam practically yelled.

Maxie looked away. This was the part of the story she didn't really want to tell. "Then...I left."

"What?!"

Maxie rolled her eyes at their overreaction.

"One does not simply walk away from a kiss with Lucky Spencer."

The ladies were sitting in Abby and Michael's living room for their weekly pregnancy hang-outs with an assortment of junk food laid across the coffee table between them. This week was Maxie's turn to share new developments in her life. She had casually told them about making out with Lucky after telling Matt the truth. The reveal of the baby's paternity was less of a deal to Sam and Abby than what took place on Lucky's couch.

"So, what, you just didn't say anything and left?" Abby asked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"How is that possible?" Sam wondered.

"Look, is was upset and crying and he was just trying to comfort me. It could have been any other woman in the same situation and he would have done the same thing." She shrugged and reached for the bag of Twizzlers.

"First of all, I doubt anyone would ever be in the same position. And while I'll admit that Lucky suffers a bit of knight-in-shining-armor syndrome, I doubt that's all there was to it."

"You're right. I was probably projecting some of my own feeling onto him or whatever, and he was just picking it up and acting on them."

"Meaning...you've harbored feelings for him for a while now," Abby assessed.

"A while? Try my whole life. Lucky was the first boy I ever liked. Don't get me wrong, I have fallen in love with other guys. Jesse and Cooper, Spinelli. And I really did love them. I pushed Lucky to the back of my mind, convincing myself that it was never going to happen but he was always there. And when me and Lucky _did _get together, it was all based on a lie. I was grieving for Jesse still, and I was feeding Lucky's addiction, I helped him break up his family. It was doomed from the beginning. And now we're finally in a place where we can actually be friends again, and I'm ruining it."

Sam and Abby were quiet while they tried to figure out the best approach to comfort her.

"I don't know what happened between you two in the past, but it sounds like he's over it, and into you. Whenever you've talked about Lucky, it was always with a smile on your face. Anyone can see that he makes you happy. And there's nothing wrong with being happy. You deserve it."

Maxie's stupid hormones were making her tear up at Abby's words. She was right, but a cloud of doubt was already forming.

"I'm having Matt's baby. I am literally gestating as we speak. It's too complicated. And Lucky's so good, he's already done so much for me and my baby. It would be like, taking advantage of him, and I can't do that to him again. I've resigned myself to the fact that Lucky and I can't be anything in the future other than friends. So, can we drop this now?"

Sam watched her friend, listened to her lie to herself. The main reason she and Maxie were friends was because they had so much in common, including their deep-rooted issues and emotional baggage. She was pretty sure Maxie was worried about what taking that step with Lucky would end with. Their last "relationship" was tumultuous, to put it mildly. She lost Jesse and Cooper way before she was prepared to let them go. She made it all the way to the church ceremony with Spinelli, but that fizzled out, too. And then Matt cheated on her, with Elizabeth of all people, the one woman who successfully brought out all of Maxie's insecurities. Maxie probably thought that she and Lucky were going to end the same. She couldn't handle the rejection or losing him altogether. Sam could tell that Lucky and Maxie shared a special connection, different than the one _she_ shared with him.

But she wouldn't push Maxie. Not now. She would need to run into Lucky soon, though.

"Fine. No more talk about you and Lucky. Abby, what's new in your life?"

"Since last week? Not much. Still having a boy. We've been thinking about names, and godparents. Baby shower."

"Oh!" Maxie squealed happily. "We should have a triple baby shower! I can plan it, it'll be great."

"I don't know. I wasn't really planning on having one," Sam said, but Maxie's expression quickly amended her statement. "I mean, I haven't really thought of it yet."

"It sounds nice, but Sam's far more along than we are. We'd have to have it kind of early."

"Right. So, how about in her last month? We'd both be about in our third trimesters, right?"

"Yeah. But then there's the other thing; the guest list."

"Oh, yeah. That could be a bit tricky. Should it be co-ed?"

"I know Michael would go if he had to. What about Jason?"

The blondes finally included Sam in their conversation.

It was a cute idea. A little _too_ cute for Sam. But somehow, she had been appointed the group's pregnancy guide, never mind the fact that she only had minimum experience with her first pregnancy years ago. They were all out of luck when it came to the motherhood part. Now, they were counting on her to jump on board, and as much as the idea _didn't_ appeal to her, she would do just about anything for these two.

"I think I could convince him. And we could invite Edward. I think he would really like that."

"Then it's settled. This is going to be the biggest, best baby bump party ever."

"You should put that on the invitations," Abby joked.

"Done," Maxie said as she pulled out her phone to make a note of it. "Okay, back to business. What names have you been thinking of?"

"Well, we wanted it to be something meaningful, after someone who means something to us. I won't tell you now, but I think you'll like it."

"How are things with Carly? Is she still making your lives miserable?"

"I haven't heard anything from her lately. Normally I wouldn't mind, but it's hurting Michael. He wants her to be a part of our baby's life, and so do I. To some extent. I just wish she could pull her head out of her own ass long enough to realize that this isn't about her!"

"I dare you to say that to her face."

"I'm not suicidal, Maxie. Michael said it's been like talking to a brick wall. I just wish I knew exactly where she is in dealing with this, for Michael's sake."

"I might be able to help you there," Sam said. "Personally, I would like to forget that she exists, but even when she's mad at him, she remains a constant in Jason's life that I have to tolerate. So when she needs something to bitch about, she's usually over at our place, hinting at how I'm the main cause of most of her problems."

"How does that work?" Maxie asked while passing Abby a bag of chips.

"I trapped her best friend, yet again, by getting pregnant. I introduced her adult son to Abby and ruined his life. By the way, that's still where she's at. It's as if she doesn't have two other children or whatever man of the month to occupy her time. And I know she's Jason's best friend and I shouldn't talk about her like this—"

"Hey, this is a judgment-encouraged zone. Feel free to talk about anyone, anyway you like."

"I'm tired of talking about Carly. She is taking up way too much of our time. In the end, she's going to be the one with regrets about her decisions, not us."

Sam punctuated the end of that topic with the crunch of a potato chip.

"That's right," Maxie agreed. "The only people that matter the most in this room are the six of us."

"Here, here!" Abby cheered. Each woman raised their snack of choice and tapped them together.


	9. Chapter 9

Maxie told Sam that avoiding Lucky was surprisingly difficult. He would stop by her and Lulu's apartment, run into her at Kelly's at lunch, call her every once in a while at work.

This only frustrated Sam, because she had been trying to track him down with no luck. Since she figured that where Maxie went, Lucky would soon follow, she decided to be where Maxie was. She asked her to meet at Kelly's for breakfast. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but it was a plan.

She was already sitting at a table facing the door when Maxie arrived.

"Hey! Don't get up. I know how hard that must be for you lately."

"Uh, no. I can still move around, Maxie. It just takes a little more maneuvering. I see you've finally lost your waist."

"Whatever. Let's order. Spud is in the mood for bacon."

"Baby's feeling like ice-cream this morning."

"Sam..."

"But we'll probably have something more sensible. Like fruit. How are you?"

"Ugh. Lulu's moving in with Dante. She says now I can have a real nursery for the baby. She obviously didn't realize that me and the baby will soon be _homeless_ without her half of the rent. So, it looks like I'm searching for a new place to live. Most likely I'm going to end up living with Mac."

"What about Matt? I thought you said he was willing to help out with the baby."

"Yeah, he's been going to doctor's appointments and he even bought a crib and changing table. For his place. What's your point?"

"Well, you should talk to him about being a little more financially supportive."

"I don't want his money."

"Sweetie, I know. But it's not for you. It's for your baby. Just think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"And if that doesn't work out, I would love to have you and the baby come live with us."

"Two hormonal babies and a couple of newborns? I don't see Jason really going for that."

They laughed. "You're probably right. Seriously, though. I still have my apartment. If you need to, you can stay there. You can pay half of the rent there. And it's a safe neighborhood."

"Safe? Um, angry Russian mobsters ring a bell?"

"That was...an isolated incident. Besides, Lucky lives one street over, so someone would always be close."

"That was subtle."

"Come on, Maxie! You haven't talked to him in weeks."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You said it yourself, he's been a great friend to you. You can't just cut him off like this. It's not fair to either of you."

"Sam, why are you pushing this so hard?"

That was a good question. Sam was never one to get too involved in other people's personal lives. But Maxie wasn't other people. She was family. Sam looked past her and cocked her head to the side before looking back at Maxie.

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes, and tell me with a straight face that you don't miss Lucky?"

Maxie shook her head and sighed. "Of course I miss him. Every day something happens that I want to tell him about, but I can't. It's killing not to have Lucky around. But I can't be with him the way I want, he can't love me the way I want. And being away from him hurts, but I know it would hurt a lot worse to be around him and feel the way I do about him."

"And how's that?"

She hesitated to answer. She didn't even want to admit it to herself. She didn't want to say it out loud, but it was bursting inside of her. It was so overwhelming that she actually started to cry. "I love him," she said quietly and honestly.

Sam took one of Maxie's hands across the table and looked up behind her. "Okay," she said. She released Maxie and reached down for her bag.

"What are you doing?" Maxie asked.

"My work here is done. I'm going to see my mom and my sisters."

"You're leaving? We didn't even eat."

"I know. I just needed you to get that off your chest." She stood up. "Lucky can take it from here."

"Wha—"

Maxie was horrified when she saw Lucky emerge from behind her and walk to the opposite side of the table. He nodded at Sam before taking her seat.

"You two have a lot to discuss, so I'll leave you to it." Sam walked closer to Maxie and bent to speak quietly in her ear. "We can't keep running away from our problems." She half-smiled at her sympathetically before leaving.

Maxie had her head turned to the side, away from Lucky.

"Maxie, please look at me."

She didn't.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to trap you or eavesdrop. But I'm glad I heard you. It was the most I've heard from you in weeks."

"Lucky, don't do this to me," she pleaded.

"Do what, Maxie? I just want to talk to you."

"Don't pretend like we can just forget what I said. I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"But I did."

"I know, and there's nothing we can do about that. I've always...felt for you more than you ever have for me, and I have to accept that."

"Maxie, if you would just listen to me—"

"If you heard what I said then you know why I've been dodging you, why I can't be your friend anymore."

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be _just_ your friend."

Her blue orbs snapped to his. She was in disbelief, almost angry, thinking he was messing with her.

"Don't...don't pull away from me Maxie. I need you to know that what's between us, it isn't one-sided. _I_ kissed _you_. I did it because I wanted to. I have for a long time. I didn't want to act on it because you were my best friend and I didn't want to risk losing you. But I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

She could tell that he was telling the truth. Lucky was always honest with her. Even if he wasn't, she could always read him like her favorite issue of _Vogue_. But there was still just so much...stuff!

"Matt—"

"Is with Elizabeth."

"The baby—"

"Already has my heart as much as you do."

Damn that Spencer charm. It seemed that whatever argument she could think up, he already had a rebuttal.

"Lucky—"

"Did you mean what you said? That you love me?"

Why was he doing this to her?

"You know that I do. You're my friend."

"Stop. You know what I mean."

He could see the near-panic on her face. She looked like she wanted to jump up and run out of there.

"Maybe it'll help if I start." He reached for both of her hands. "Maxie Jones, I love you. I'm in love with you. And it is driving me crazy not knowing exactly how you feel. If it's something less, I can deal with that. But if it's the same...I have to know. Forget about everyone else. How do _you_ feel?"

"I...I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm having Matt's baby and fell in love with you and you feel the same." Maxie looked at him in amazement. This was one of the scariest things ever, to really jump into this with Lucky. Her mind was listing all of the reasons she should turn away now. But with each of the items listed, she heard a voice in her head. Her ex. _He makes you happy_. Their baby. _Can't keep running away._ His ex. _There's nothing wrong with being happy. _

Maxie had gotten her heart broken before, and it was not something she was interested in experiencing again. Entrusting Lucky with her heart was a big step. One she knew that she would always regret not taking.

"Maxie...?"

Well, now it all seemed obvious. "I love you. I do. I miss you and I want to be with you."

Lucky took a deep breath and looked down at their hands. He squeezed them tight before standing up. He walked around the table to her side, gently cupped her face, and reconnected their lips after their long absence. They stopped once Maxie was fighting to catch her breath.

"You know," she breathed, looking around, "as far as locations go, a diner is _not_ on my list of most romantic venues. But you sure did a hell of a job pulling it off."

They smiled lovingly at each other.

"Why don't I take you out later tonight to make up for it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Their heads tilted together once again, completely forgetting where they were and just losing themselves in each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby used to be a stripper. It was a fact. One that she didn't try to hide. She wasn't necessarily proud of it, but she wasn't ashamed either. It was something she had to do, and she wasn't going to be sorry for it. She also wasn't going to be sorry for falling in love with a younger man. She and Michael were friends first and always. She was grateful to Sam for bringing him into her life. And if anyone expected her to be sorry for having a baby made from love, they were out of their damn minds.

Carly could call her every name in the book; it was nothing she hadn't heard from her own mother. It didn't bother her. What bothered her was the self-righteous know-it-all trying to control Michael's life. Abby was a fierce protector of the people she loved, and Carly was underestimating her. Carly was the one responsible for that look of sadness that crossed Michael's face every so often. She was the one raining on what was supposed to be a joyous time in their lives.

And Abby was sick of it. Trying and failing to hurt _her_ or scare her away was one thing. Hurting Michael, on the other hand, was unacceptable.

The night before, Michael had come home almost depressed after visiting his little sister at their mother's house. Apparently, he started talking to her about their baby when Carly abruptly ended their visit. She hadn't even talked directly to him the whole time he was there. He could tell that Josslyn missed him as much as he missed her. This feud Carly had created was taking its toll on the entire family. And it was starting to stress Abby out, which she absolutely did _not_ need.

Unfortunately for Carly, Abby was in an angry, defiant mood. Michael had left earlier that morning, and she had attempted to put together this stupid, simple mobile but was too frustrated to do so. Obviously, this was Carly's fault. Abby wouldn't have gotten so frustrated if her boyfriend wasn't in a foul mood because his mother was being so awful.

She threw the toy into a corner and cringed when it sounded like something snapped. She grabbed her purse and keys and slipped on a pair of boots that sat by the door. She slammed the door behind her, almost forgetting to lock it.

Only when she arrived downstairs did she realize that Michael had the car. But she wasn't going to let that deter her. After fifteen minutes, her anger and frustration had only grown while waiting for a taxi to arrive. During the twenty minute drive to Carly's house, she took deeps breaths that were supposed to be soothing but only made her more impatient.

When she finally arrived, she practically threw her money at the driver. She then had the thought that she just sent away her getaway car. But she could always call another cab.

She walked up to the door and rang the door once before, without waiting, she turned the knob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked so she let herself in, adrenaline in full swing.

"Carly!" she called, closing the door behind her.

The older blonde emerged from some room with a confused scowl on her face.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I know this is your home, but you're going to listen to what _I_ have to say."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"No, excuse _me_, because apparently I didn't make myself clear. You have been forcing people to listen to your crap for far too long, but that's not going to fly anymore. Not with me and _not_ with Michael."

"Don't you dare try to tell me about _my _son."

"Oh, no. Please! _Let_ me tell you about Michael. First of all, and for the thousandth time, he is a _grown ass_ man. He doesn't need his _mother_ running his life for him. He is having a baby. With _me_. He is starting a life, _with me_! You not being a part of that life is all on _you_. It is not my fault that Michael grew up. I understand that you missed out on a lot of time with him for reasons that were beyond your control, but that doesn't excuse you butting in where you have no business.

"You don't like me, I get it. And if it wasn't for Michael and our son, I wouldn't give a damn. But it is tearing him up inside not to have you around. He _wants_ you to know your grandson. He wants you to _be his mother_. That is the extent of your boundaries. And for Michael's sake, I hope you stop being so childish and open your eyes. In case you haven't noticed, he's having a _baby_! Neither one of us have been through anything like this before. We have our own fears and insecurities going into this, and we don't need extra drama from you. He just needs your love and support. Your understanding. That's _it_. It should not be this hard for him to coexist with his own family. He shouldn't be worried every time he wants to come see his little sister, trying to come up with a game plan for being around you. It's ridiculous! As much as it pains me to say, he needs you."

Abby exhaled sharply and began digging through her purse. "At least think about what I said." She pulled out a card and handed to Carly. Without another word, she walked out the front door.

She got all the way to the sidewalk when she remembered her dilemma. She took out her phone as she started walking away from the house and called the cab company.

Carly looked down at the customized invitation. The front read, "Biggest Best Baby Bump Party Ever!" in an assortment of colors. She opened the card a something fell out. She read the inside of the card quickly, which asked for her attendance in celebrating Sam, Maxie, and Abby's newest additions. She bent down to pick up the fallen paper, sighing when she saw what it was. A copy of a sonogram, with "It's A Boy!" written across the bottom.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked into the Penthouse and saw that the coffee table had been removed, and the sofa was pushed further back. There was a mat and an assortment of pillows on the floor a few feet away from the television. She turned her head to the stairs when she heard Jason jogging down them.

"Hello," she said brightly.

"Hello." As soon as he reached her she was immediately lost in his kiss. Lately, whenever _she_ was in the mood, Jason was in the mood. It would hit her out of nowhere, and she just had to have him. It was doing wonders for their relationship.

"Mmm," Sam hummed as she pulled away.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, you know. Scheming. Meddling. The usual."

"Do I even want to know?" Jason asked as he led her over to the mat.

"No. But I have to ask, what is all of this?"

"This...is our Lamaze class." He reached for the remote that sat atop the TV and turned it on.

"Since we haven't been able to go together at the hospital, I got this instructional DVD so we could have our own session when we're both free."

"Really? That's great. And we can do it in the privacy of our own home."

Sam didn't miss how Jason's eyes sparked at her words.

"Oh, no. We're doing this child birth class. None of that other stuff."

"Other stuff?" he goaded.

"Stop it. Here, help me sit down."

He did, and started up the DVD.

"Damn you," Sam groaned.

Jason chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head against his chest. "Why?"

"You know exactly why."

"What are you talking about? _You_ started it."

Sam couldn't deny that. She was really interested in the video, but then the instructor prompted them into a position that had her back close against Jason's rock hard torso and his legs around her and she just...lost it. She teased him in a way she knew from their previous battles he couldn't resist, and had her way with him.

"Whatever," she mumbled. She rubbed a hand over her nude belly, and Jason's free one joined.

"It's getting close," he marveled.

"I know. It's kind of scary. I never thought this would happen for us. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"You will be, once the baby comes."

Sam sighed in response. Jason watched her as she thought deeply about something.

"It's easier to protect them in there than out here," he told her.

"Yeah. There are so many things..." She looked over at Jason, who was lost in his own mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I still think about what happened to Jake. It's a fear I've always had and always seen come true; the children in my life being hurt." He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. "Bad things do happen, but look how they turned out. Luke...hitting Jake could have been so much worse. He could have been killed. I thank God everyday that we didn't lose him."

Sam nodded in agreement. Jake's accident was hard on everyone. Sam hated being in that waiting room, while the little boy's condition remained touch and go. It was an agonizing three days before anyone could say for sure whether or not he would survive. He had broken each of his limbs, suffered a concussion, and had some internal bleeding, but miraculously, he would recover. The incident was months ago, but Jake still had some physical therapy ahead of him.

"I just worry," she told him.

"You're a mom. That's what you're supposed to do."

"I am excited to meet our baby, though."

"Me too."

"Oh, by the way," she added as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "I may have told Maxie that, if she can't work out her living arrangements, she and the baby could stay with us."

He halted her hand with his own. "What?"

"It would only be temporarily, if she decides to take me up on it."

"You better hope she doesn't."

"And what if she does?"

Jason looked into her eyes, and saw that seductive playfulness that got them into this bed in the first place.

"Sam..." he said warningly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Alright, but I won't keep taking the blame for this."

Sam's laughter was quieted by his mouth before it turned into moans.

_**A/N: Aww, sukey-sukey! But that's about as naughty as it gets. I don't recall mentioning Jake before, so I thought I'd throw that in there because, that death stuff doesn't work for me. At least not in this fic. I hope the multiple uploads will appease thee. I'm on a roll. I was stuck for a while, trying to figure out how to insert more drama, but then I was like, why can't this just be a generally happy kind of story? Let's just let it flow. So I think that's what I'm doing for the most part. Tired of the doom and gloom. I really don't see too many more chapters. Next is the baby shower, so that'll be fun. Then, of course, there's the having the babies part. Sorry for the stupid long message. I hope you enjoyed the baby mama bonding, Maxie and Lucky's super cheesy love, Abby correcting Carly, and some good ol' fashion JaSam quality time. Let me know (review whore over here, in case you didn't know). 'Kay. Bye.**_

_**~Ashley**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was alone in the elevator, happy after another successful checkup. Spinelli was meeting her at the hospital entrance to drive her home, after his impassioned plea to accompany her—but she told him that he couldn't go into the room with her. He felt like he had missed so much during his little mental vacation and wanted to catch up. And she was beyond glad that her friend was back to normal—well, normal for Spinelli. He still talked strange, but in a familiar way that Sam had missed. Anyway, he was almost as excited as the expecting couple. In fact, he was happy for them, Michael and Abby, and even Maxie, though more reserved because of their history. Nonetheless, Spinelli was on a baby high and wanted to join in where he could, and Sam gratefully took all the support she could get these days.

Lately she was so tired and so worked up at the same time, it was driving her crazy. But now she was in high spirits. Really, she could almost start humming. The elevator stopped just a few floors below obstetrics. She was happily surprised to see the couple and little blonde boy when the doors opened.

"Lucky, Elizabeth! Hi!"

The detective chuckled at her unexpected cheerful greeting as he walked into the elevator holding a five-year-old Jake, followed by Elizabeth.

"Hi," the nurse said back.

"Hey. Jake, wanna say 'hi' to Sam?"

The boy lifted his head from his father's shoulder to look at Sam with a shy smile. "Hi, Sammy."

"Hi, big guy. How are you today?"

"I'm sleepy. I had to do test today."

"Oh, yeah. That would make anyone sleepy. I just had some tests done and I am tired." She yawned for effect.

Jake turned a bit to look at her better. "Did you get a baby test? Like Maxie?"

"Yeah, something like that. I hope you get lots of sleep when you get home."

He nodded. "So I can go to the party?"

Sam looked at his parents questioningly. Elizabeth glanced uncomfortably at the buttons on the wall. "Uh, yeah. The boys were invited to the baby shower. We told Jake that if he rests and feels well enough, he can go. He's really been looking forward to it."

"Oh. Are—are you coming too?"

"No, no. Lucky's going to bring them."

"Oh." Sam sighed. She was really starting to get fed up with the dynamics of this group. It was obviously taking a toll on all of them.

"Hey, are you busy right now?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth looked over at her and was shocked to find that she was being addressed.

"Uh, I...we were going to take pick up Cam and Aiden from my grandmother's and bring them back to Lucky's, and I'm not on-call today. Why?"

"I was just thinking, we should go out, get something to eat, talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be good for us."

"Oh, I don't know." She pushed her hair back and it fell right back into place. "Jake—"

"I can handle the boys. Besides, Jake thinks you should go out, too. Don't you, buddy?"

Jake nodded his head, though he wasn't really paying attention as he drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth looked back at Sam, contemplating her options. Sam and Lucky really put her on the spot, and she didn't want to come off as a bitch to a pregnant Sam. But she didn't know what _hanging out_ with her former nemesis would entail. She looked back at her son, the spitting image of Sam's fiancé. It made her wonder about Sam's baby. She had been considering, lately, letting Jake have a relationship with Jason's new baby, which meant having a relationship with its parents. But there was also the issue of Sam and Maxie being good friends. Maybe she was walking into an ambush, about to be hit with a torrent of insults.

Sam understood Elizabeth's hesitation completely. There was a time that the two women alone with Lucky in an elevator would have ended in a nightmarish bloodbath; though Sam noticed that Lucky only seemed amused now.

"Don't worry, I won't cook. We can go somewhere very public."

Elizabeth smiled, only a little more at ease now. She glanced at her sleeping boy one more time. "Sure. Let's do it."

The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the group walked out.

"Good. I just have to find Spinelli, he was my ride," Sam said looking around. "Do you...want to ride with us, or did you bring your own car...?"

"We came in separate cars. I'll just meet you. Kelly's?"

"Sound good."

Lucky shot them both his _good luck_ look and patted Sam's shoulder as he passed her to the exit. He crossed paths with Spinelli and they exchanged a nod without a word.

When Spinelli reached the two women, he greeted Elizabeth briefly before asking Sam, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, actually there's been a change of plan. We're going to Kelly's, Elizabeth's going to meet me there."

He simply raised his eyebrows, looking between the two of them. "Very well," he finally said. He led Sam away, and noted the peculiarity of the situation.

"I know, but it's worth it. There's just so much tension still between us, and definitely with her and Maxie and Lucky, and I imagine Matt. And now we have all these kids in the middle of it all. I don't want any of them to have to deal with that. I think Elizabeth will really see that, and only want the best for them, too. I think she'll be easier to get on board than Maxie."

Spinelli nodded along. "You know, I think you underestimate Maxie. She's probably already considered all of this. But she is territorial, and with good reason. Nearly everyone she's ever loved has been taken away from her, one way or another, and she wants desperately to hold onto what she has now. And she's seen Elizabeth as an obstacle for that in the past."

"Yeah, both of us have. You didn't call her Maximista."

"I know."

He opened the passenger door for her, and she watched him intently as he walked around to the driver's side. When he slid into his seat and shut the door, he saw her worried look.

"I'm alright." He smiled softly, that genuinely loving smile she had missed for too long. "As of this moment, I am quite alright. You just worry about yourself, and little Spinelli." He patted her belly.

"Okay, I love you, but I don't know if Jason's going to go for that."

"I'll allow you both to sleep on it for a few days, before making any permanent decisions."

They laughed easily together as Spinelli drove off.

* * *

><p>Maxie was nervous as she stood outside of Lucky's door. They were about to have an unscheduled hangout with his sons. She'd been around the boys before, but she always had prep time and even activities prepared. But her boyfriend had just called her out of the blue, saying that Jake really wanted to see her. The part of her that was elated at being asked for was outweighed by the clueless ball of nerves she turned into when dealing Cameron. That kid didn't exactly make it easy for her to love him, but she did. Jake and Aiden were so much easier. Jake liked to be told stories, about anything really, and he asked all sorts of questions about her baby. He still wasn't as mobile as he wanted to be, and he unfortunately had to take medication that made him sleepy. Aiden was barely crawling at this point, and Maxie just played peek-a-boo and sang itsy bitsy spider to get a smile out of him. He also helped her brush up on her diaper-changing skills. But Cameron...self-appointed protector of his parents and siblings. He wasn't exactly rude to her, but he was definitely wary, keeping his distance while keeping an eye on her around his family. Maxie was trying to be understanding. God knows Elizabeth had dragged those kids through more crap than necessary with her relationship woes. And it was natural to want your parents to be together; Maxie used to feel the same about Mac and her mother. She knew it may take more time, but she had a feeling that he was maybe starting to warm up to her.<p>

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Lucky and Aiden opened the door. There was that loving smile Lucky always gave her, and it never ceased to melt her heart.

"Beautiful," he greeted her with a sigh.

"Lie," Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Fact. Come in, babe. The boys have been waiting for you."

She followed him inside and tickled Aiden's side, causing him to wiggle in his father's arm. She gave him a kiss on the head before heading over to Cameron and Jake on the couch.

"Hi, Maxie," Jake said while reaching for a hug.

"Hi, Jakey." She hugged him carefully while ruffling Cameron's hair. "Hi, Cam."

The boy didn't exactly smile; he may have let a smirk slip, but Maxie knew she was getting to him.

"Hey, what about me?" Lucky asked, feigning offense.

"Of course, how could I forget?" They walked closer to each other, meeting halfway with a kiss.

"I'm glad you came," he told her with another peck.

"Me too. So, what's the plan for today?"

"Uh, I don't know. We just really wanted to see you. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was going buy Sam and Abby's baby shower gifts. It's kind of hard though. I mean I know that Abby's having a boy, but Sam is insisting on not finding out the baby's sex, so I don't know the perfect gift to get her."

"Maxie, breathe," Lucky cautioned her. She sighed and reached for baby Aiden, and he leaned for her arms.

"Sorry. No freaking out," she reminded herself as she balanced Aided on her side.

"Exactly. And you don't even know what _you're_ having, so you can't be mad at Sam for that."

"I saw Sammy today," Jake announced.

"Did you?" Maxie asked walking over to the blonde kid.

"Uh-huh. She took Mama to lunch."

Maxie's eyebrows shot and she pursed her lips in an attempt not to say anything inappropriate.

"Oh?" Her voice was higher than usual. "That—that's nice. Um so what do you boys feel like doing today? I was going to start decorating the baby's room soon, if you wanted to help with that?"

Cameron scrunched up his nose and Jake laughed at his brother's reaction before trying to mimic it.

"Okay, maybe not. Well, how about we watch a movie and just hang out?"

"Can I pick the movie? Jake picked it last time."

Maxie tried not to react too excitedly at Cam's willingness. She looked at Lucky and sent him silent thanks. No doubt he had talked to his son about her. Lucky just shrugged and shook his head.

"What movie did you have in mind?"

"Can we watch _Scooby-Doo_? We can watch both of the movies. Daddy bought it for us."

"That sounds like a plan," Maxie said. "But I think I might only have time to stay for one movie. I'm expecting a delivery at my place later."

"No, Maxie, stay," Jake said with a pout. He was too adorable. One thing she couldn't deny about Elizabeth was that she made cute kids.

"Sorry, but I already missed the last three times they tried to deliver the crib. But I'll make it up to you guys, I promise."

Jake frowned and crossed his arms in front of him, as if his act of defiance would make her change her mind. It almost did.

"Oh, come on. We still get to watch the first movie. Why don't we all get comfortable?"

"I'll go get the movie and blankets and put some popcorn on," Lucky said before he left the room.

"Maxie, can I ask you something?" Cam said quietly.

"Of course."

"Are you going to live with the baby, by yourself?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking, how come you don't stay here? And Daddy could help you with the baby. We only come over some of the times, and we wouldn't be in the way."

"First of all, you and your brothers are never in the way. And thank you for the offer, but I can take care of both of us on my own. Your dad and I have only been dating for a little while. It's too soon for us to live together."

"But, what if you get too tired to take care of the baby by yourself? When Aiden first was born, my mom was tired and my dad would stay with us. And I know how to change diapers; I could help."

"Cam...you are so very sweet, and I would appreciate any help I could get, but I won't ask you or your dad to take on such a big responsibility. Besides, Matt is the baby's father, so if I need to rest, he can come help with the baby. And I have Mac and Robin, Sam and Abby. I will be fine, I promise, and so will the baby. Please don't worry about all of this. This is for the adults to figure out. You just relax and be a kid. We'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

Cam studied her for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Maxie smiled at him. He was far too mature and caring for his own good, but she was glad that he cared about her and the child she was carrying. Honestly, she was worried about some of the same things, but she had to believe it was all going to work out.

* * *

><p>Michael was stressed out. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but the real difficulty of the situation was finally hitting him.<p>

When he was younger, he didn't have to worry about things like money. He just assumed that he would always have it at his fingertips, because of his dad. And he could ask Sonny for financial help now, or even his great-grandfather. But now that he was about to be a father, it was different. Call it pride, but he wanted to be able to prove to Abby and their son that he could provide for them on his own. Sure, he was given the job at ELQ because of the Quartermaines, but he was damn good at it. He was determined to work his way up in the family company just like anyone else, but he knew that being a semi-Q wouldn't guarantee a future career. Abby was still working and taking online classes now, preparing herself for a future. And Michael needed to do the same.

But he was having a tough time handling everything. He never factored in hospital bills and supplies for the baby, all-nighters at the office to be prepared for hours-long meetings starting the next morning. He wanted to handle everything on his own, but right now, he wasn't sure that he could. He felt like he was drowning. Like he was dying. It was getting harder to breathe, his heart was pounding, then constricting along with his lungs. He clutched his chest as he sunk down to the floor of his office. He started pulling desperately at his tie. The room was on fire, and dark spots and blonde hair started to invade his vision.

"Abby," he tries to gasp out.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about all of this," Michael repeated as he opened the apartment door for Abby.<p>

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. And over a stupid panic attack."

"It's not stupid. And I was only scared because I love you so much. You'd worry just the same if it was you who found me on the floor."

Abby sighed as she removed her coat and watched Michael collapse on the sofa. Rubbing her belly for courage, she made her way over to him.

"Baby, we need to talk about what happened. There's too much on your plate. Something's gotta give. Look, I've been thinking. You've been paying half the bills here, and my medical bills have been stacking up. I don't want you to have to worry about that anymore."

"Abby..." Michael cautioned, not at all liking the sound of things so far.

She looked away with a glint of guilt in her eyes before facing him again.

"I talked to Edward—"

"What? Why would you—"

"Michael, we need help! And your family is offering it. If it was just the two of us, I wouldn't give it a second thought. But we have to think about our son now. He's going to need us to have our shit together _before_ he gets here. And I can't have you so stressed out that it takes a toll on your health and try to take care of a baby without help. While you were in the ER, I had a talk with Edward. He said that if we needed, we could stay with him, and he would take care of all of our medical expenses."

"Abby, no. This is exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want to have to rely on other people in order to support my family."

"They _are_ your family. And they care. I've never been through anything this...massive before in my life, and I am terrified. I know you are too. We're still so young and new to a lot of things that'll happen soon. I don't know exactly how we're going to get through this but I know we will. Because if there's one thing I know for sure the both of us know how to do, it's survive. So maybe we won't have the most ideal start to our little family, but we can manage. But not on our own. Not right now. Baby, please...We can't live every day worried about every little thing when we should be enjoying the fact that we're going to have our little love bug here soon."

Michael sat unmoving, except for the occasional tick in his jaw, but he heard every word. He understood exactly what Abby was asking. When he didn't say anything, Abby sighed and stood, making her way to their bedroom.

"At least think about it," she said over her shoulder.

Michael sat alone, knowing what he had to do, but not at all ready to do it.

**_A/N: sorry for the super long filler chapter. I feel like the part with Sam and Elizabeth was...unusual, but I needed to set something up so that you know Elizabeth is not going to be one of the obstacles in any of our mothers' journeys. also, I really want to clear the air so that she isn't really a burden in Maxie's and Lucky's relationship. I just felt that maybe Sam-who is the most aware of the three when it comes to having a child-might be the one mature enough to make that happen. okay, enough explaining 'cause I'm sure you were really curious about that. just a heads-up, we're going to jump ahead a couple of weeks or so to the baby shower, where i'll give you their approximate stages of pregnancy. i'll try to get that to you some time this year. speaking of which, I hope you're all having a good year so far, and if not, I hope it only gets better. _**

**_~Ashley_**

**_ENJOY!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sam = 39 weeks, Maxie = 32 weeks, Abby = 29 weeks_

Jason hated parties. It was a well-known fact. It was also well-known that Sam was partial to a black-on-black wardrobe. Yet here they were in a baby-themed banquet hall, Jason without a frown, and Sam in a maternity dress that was bright red at the shoulders and faded into pink at her ankles.

To say Jason was excited about this baby shower would be an overstatement. After all, he didn't like to socialize with most of the people there and he considered the event to be way more extravagant than necessary, but so was Maxie. It was the most convoluted assortment of guests, even more so than Carly's disaster dinner. People of all ages and backgrounds were invited, ranging from toddlers to octogenarians, from strippers to business moguls, criminals and cops.

Sam thought the whole thing was over the top too, but Jason could tell that she was having a good time. Though she wasn't one to crave attention—for the most part—she appreciated people congratulating her and wishing her luck. And that was enough for Jason. So he would keep to himself, say a few thanks here and there, and then watch from the sidelines as Sam enjoyed herself.

But he would be damned if he would play any of those games. Maxie already tried once, but he sent her away.

Anyway, most of his attention stayed on Sam and Jake. It was painful having to keep his distance. And he could admit to himself that he was still very jealous that all these people could just love his son out in the open, while he was forced—though by his own volition—to love him from afar. He cringed every time he heard Jake call Lucky _daddy_, and envied the easy relationship that Sam and even Maxie had formed with him. He had to constantly remind himself that it was his, Elizabeth's, and Lucky's collective decision for him to not be a part of Jake's life. But having the little boy so close and not even being able to talk with him...

He'd had a need to be near Jake since he was born, but he was able to keep himself in check in order to do what was right for his son. But ever since they almost lost him in that horrible car accident and then Sam getting pregnant...now more than ever, it seemed more impossible by the minute to keep his distance.

"It's almost uncanny, how much he's like you," the soft voice spoke from behind him as he watched Jake watch the other kids running around.

"Hey," he said as he turned to look briefly at Elizabeth. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Really? Sam invited me. She didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no. I would definitely remember that conversation."

Elizabeth smirked and joined him in watching Jake. "Yeah, I came with Matt. We just got here. Looks like the kids are having a good time. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Maxie is actually pretty good with them."

Jason nodded silently, acknowledging that Maxie was listening intently as Cam appeared to be telling her a story.

"Jason, you know last year after Sam's accident in the limo? We talked a little bit in the hospital. About Jake. It was kind of weird, but in a good way. She was so happy when she talked about him, looking so much like you. One thing Sam did point out is that it is getting painfully obvious that Jake favors you more than he does Lucky, and our secret would get harder to keep, even from Jake. It was nice, to share that with her, after everything. But I wish...I wish I could have shared it with you."

Puzzled by her statement, he turned to look at her fully, waiting for her to go on.

"I wanted to, but I was dealing with my own stuff at the time with Lucky and Nikolas, then the accident happened, and dealing with Jake's injuries and... I don't know. I don't think I ever fully considered how hard that must have been for you. You were by his side when things were still touch and go, and then when we knew he was going to be okay, you left. I don't want you to have to force yourself to stay away when you know in your heart that you should be with him."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked cautiously.

"I'm saying...I—_we_ want you to have a relationship with Jake. If that's what you want."

"...'we'?" he questioned.

"I talked it over with Lucky, and we both agree that our arrangement, it isn't going to work forever. And we don't want to deny Jake the chance to know you."

Jason was speechless for a moment, unsure how to process this information or if he should even trust it.

"What about my job? That was the main reason why we made that decision."

The nurse sighed, noting the severe crease formed between Jason's eyes.

"I know why we did it. I was afraid."

"...Of the dangers that come with me working for Sonny."

"Yes. I was worried about Jake's safety. Even though I knew you would do everything in your power to protect him."

"But that's not enough," he replied, remembering his inability to keep Jake safe, even when he and Elizabeth were together.

"We can't always keep our kids safe, no matter how hard we try." Guilt laced her own words as she recalled the hit-and-run. "But I want you to be a part of his life, Jason."

Jason considered her words and looked back over to their son, who was now sitting on the floor with Sam, playing with toy motorcycles and trucks. He unconsciously smiled tenderly at the scene, and his heart was urging him to be a part of it.

"Of course I want that. I love him, you know that. But how would it even work?"

"Well, he already likes you and he's crazy about Sam. So why don't we start off with you not turning away every time you see him. Get to know him, be his friend. We don't have to explain the biology of it all to him right now. Just go over there and spend time with your family."

Jason wondered if that was difficult for her to say. Probably, considering their history with Jake.

"Elizabeth, are you sure? I don't want us to get to know each other only for you to change your mind later because you realize that I'm still a danger to him."

He wasn't trying to be cruel, but he had to be absolutely certain. Elizabeth's eyes got watery. She looked into Jason's own glassy gaze.

"I would do everything in my power to make sure my kids have everything they could possibly want and need. And he needs you, Jason. I see that now. I just wish it didn't take this long. I am positive that this is the right thing to do. Go." She nodded her head to his fiancée and son.

He nodded slowly, and took even slower steps. When he got close enough to garner their attention, Sam pointed out to Jake, "Look who decided to join us!"

Jake looked up from playing with his truck and smiled shyly.

"You remember Jason, right sweetie?"

The boy nodded and went back to his toy. Sam saw that Jason was uncharacteristically uncertain, so she tried to help him out.

"You know Jake, I bet Jason would really like to play monster truck with us. What do you say?"

Jake stopped moving his red truck. "You want mine?" He pushed it closer to Jason.

"No, no. You keep playing. I'll just sit with you guys, if that's alright."

Jason sat across from him, next to Sam. She took his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, I think the little one's getting restless in here." Sam put her other hand on her belly. Jake watched with rapt interest, which she and Jason noticed.

"Hey Jake, I think my baby's trying to let you and Jason know that she's here. I can feel her moving around."

Jason smiled, happy at the thought of his unborn son or daughter. He lifted his brows in a familiar silent question, to which she responded as she always did. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. After a moment there was more movement. He looked at Jake, who wore an adorable confused expression.

"You feel it?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah, I do. Do you want to feel it?"

Jake looked at Sam, who nodded. She scooted closer to Jake so he wouldn't have to try so hard. He leaned forward and put his hand next to Jason's, his little face still scrunched up.

They heard him gasp when the baby kicked.

"It's a baby in there!" he cried, making Jason and Sam laugh.

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't remember ever being so happy. For the first time in her life, everything was going right, and today seemed to celebrate that. She got to share this baby shower with two of the best friends she ever had, which made it all the more special. She had friends who she loved, and she was about to start her own family with Michael. It was bizarre to think about the circumstances under which the couple met and where they were now. Neither of their lives had been exactly easy or conventional, but they managed to get through it all and find each other. The past few weeks had been very emotional and somewhat nerve-racking for the both of them, but they were in a much better place today.<p>

Abby had been worried before that Carly's ego and stubbornness would further devastate Michael and maybe even cause irreparable damage to his relationship with his mother. Once Carly found out that her son had been in the hospital, she was back by his side in a heartbeat. She'd wanted to just forget about everything that went down between the three of them, but Michael wasn't having it. Abby was impressed when he gave ground rules for accepting Carly back into his life after she was so disrespectful to them. Grudgingly, his mother accepted the terms and agreed to just be the supportive mother and grandmother and to try not to butt in so much.

That had taken a huge burden off of Michael's shoulders, but they still had other issues to deal with. Because of their new financial arrangement his father, he was feeling a bit lousy. He'd gone to Sonny after his panic attack and told him about their problems. Sonny was quick to offer all the money in the world, but Michael settled for help with medical bills on the condition that they considered it a loan. Edward felt affronted, but nevertheless told Michael that he would respect his decision. He would continue to work at the company because he was naturally good at it and actually enjoyed it, but they absolutely couldn't live with the Quartermaines. He promised that they would still be a part of his and the baby's lives. He was still struggling with feeling of inadequacy, but she could see just in his face how relieved he was to have some semblance of a plan. For the first time in too long, they could relax. Although, Michael was amusedly uncomfortable during the baby shower, not exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"Just try to have fun," Abby told him. "Besides, you know mostly everyone here. Come on, it's time for gifts."

He nodded, surveying the room. He walked her over to the front of the room, where the pregnant ladies were to sit while everyone showered them with gifts. She got settled in one of the oversized chairs—blinged out like thrones—to Maxie's left, Sam flanking the other side.

They did the whole gift reveal and thanking the givers individually after each one. It was a new concept for Abby, accepting all of these people's presents simply because she was having a baby. Only Sam seemed as uncomfortable with it, but they went along and followed Maxie's lead, who gushed every time she unwrapped something new. She was born for moments like these.

When they were pretty much finished with all twenty-thousand of the gifts, Maxie told everyone to enjoy the buffet and that they would continue with more games later.

"Was it that bad?" Michael asked when he helped her from her throne.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked totally uncomfortable up there." At Abby's horrified expression, he laughed lightly as he walked her over to a table. "Don't worry, I doubt that anyone else noticed. It's just 'cause I know you so well."

"I hope that's true. I'm grateful, really. It's just so...weird. Nice, but weird. I guess I'm just not used to being showered with gifts."

"Hmm." Michael frowned as they sat down.

"What?"

"That's my fault. Of course I should be showering you with gifts."

"Michael, you know I don't need that," she protested.

"I know, but I think all men want to give their wives everything in the world."

"Aw. Well that's sweet, but really, I—wait. What?"

"What?"

"You said wife..."

"I did."

"But we're not married, so that doesn't count."

"No we're not. But we will be some day. At least, I hope we will."

"Oh." It was an underwhelming response, but marriage was one of the last things on her mind lately, and they never talked about it before.

Michael looked over her shoulder smiled and nodded at whoever was behind her. He stood and took one of her hands.

"My dad's leaving so I'm going to see him out. Don't worry, that wasn't a proposal. I know there's a lot going on and we still have a lot to figure out before we take that step. Just something to think about. Okay?"

Abby was still a bit stunned but nodded. Michael kissed the back of her hand and flashed his magnetic smile before leaving her.

There was definitely a lot to think about. Like...well she couldn't think of them now, but Abby was sure there were a lot of logistics to think through. They couldn't get married just because they were having a baby and they were madly in love with each other. It wasn't enough that she trusted him more than anyone she ever knew before. Or that she felt more like herself with him than with anybody else. And they—along with their baby—made each other deliriously happy.

"Oh my god," Abby said to herself. What did she even have to think about?

Damn Michael and his sneak attack declarations.

He joined her back at the table and studied her face.

"Was that stupid of me to say?" he asked her. "Bad timing? I know it wasn't ideal...You know what? Let's just forget about it for now, alright?"

Abby sighed. "Alright." She took one of Michael's hands the same way he had done to her. "Baby, I know that wasn't your proposal. And I know there's a lot we have going on right now. But I need you to know, when you do ask, I won't have to think about my answer. Okay?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she watched him comprehend what she was telling him. His wide eyes may have glistened as he rewarded her with his brightest smile. He bowed his head for a moment to compose himself. When he looked at her again, his grin was more reserved.

"Okay," he agreed. "So, what now?"

"Now? Now, we eat cake."

* * *

><p>"Babe, where are your shoes?"<p>

Maxie sighed and wiggled her toes. "I don't know. I got angry and tossed them a while ago. You were right, I should have retired those shoes months ago. Although, there's barely a heel on them."

"Wait here."

Lucky walked across the room to retrieve Maxie's tote bag. "What are you—?"

And sure enough, he pulls out a pair of black knee-high ankle boots. "Where in the—how? When did you...? Oh, never mind. You always seem to be two steps ahead of me. And I love you for it."

Maxie gratefully let Lucky slip the boots on her feet.

"That's what I'm here for," Lucky joked.

Maxie smiled and looked around at the remnants of the party. It was a great day. She, Sam, and Abby were able to relax for the most part, and they all got great gifts. Lucky, with the help of Mac and Matt surprisingly enough, had loaded up Maxie's car with everything she'd been given. Now it was time for her to go home, and she couldn't be more relieved.

She tried to enjoy the party—and she did for the most part—but everything she had planned wasn't _going_ exactly as planned, so she got a bit stressed out sometimes. Fortunately, Lucky was there to remind her that the party was also for her. So with his, Cam and Jake's and her bump sisters' help, overall she was able to have fun.

She didn't even have to slap a bitch. Matt, Elizabeth, and even Carly were on their best behaviors. She even saw Michael and Jason smiling at some points, and Sonny's dimples were on display for his son and soon-to-be grandson. Alexis only cried once when someone called her "grandma." Sam didn't go into labor. No shots were fired. Success.

She thought the best part about this day would have been all of the gifts, but it was definitely the company. She was more excited than ever to bring her peanut into the world, to meet all of these people. She often found herself wishing her own mother was there to help her out, but Alexis had been doting enough for all three of the soon-to-be mommies. It kept hitting her over and over again that she was going to be a _mother_. It still blew her mind. But she wasn't panicking anymore. She felt ready. She still had a couple of months to go, but she was ready.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

She smiled dreamily at him. As if her life couldn't get any brighter. "Lucky, you are a beautiful person."

He grinned at the unusual compliment. "So are you."

"No, I mean it. I'm sure all of this can't be easy for you. Your girlfriend's pregnant with another man's child, and you can't be more supportive. I can't thank you enough for it. Sometimes I think it's all too good to be true. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I hope I never lose this feeling. And a lot of it is because of you. I don't have a lot of friends, but I definitely fell in love with my best one. You're lovely."

Maxie closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing at herself.

"I'm sorry. I must be sleepy. I'm starting to sound delirious. You should probably get me home."

She reached out her hands for Lucky to help her up. When he did, he kissed her, and Maxie was devastated.

She'd been having these dreams lately, and they all centered on the man in front of her. It didn't help that they hadn't slept together yet (well, since their relationship was renewed). She really wanted to though. She just thought it would be weird for him since it wasn't his baby and weird for her because she'd never done it while pregnant.

"Oh, Lucky."

He drove her crazy when he touched her. Hell, earlier he looked at her from across the room and she thought she would die.

"We should go," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"We should."

On the drive home, Maxie kept her focus outside of the window. They talked here and there about the party, the boys and the gifts she received. When they arrived they first brought up everything they could possibly carry between them to Maxie's apartment, then Lucky made three more trips to bring everything else up. They dropped everything off in the living room. _"I don't want any of this crowding my bedroom, because when I need to go to sleep, I want everything to be in place in there,"_ she'd said.

"That's everything," Lucky said as he came in with the final load.

"Thank you so much. Now I just have to figure out what to do with it. Well not now. Tomorrow. So, are you leaving?"

Lucky stopped rearranging the gifts to look at her. "Uh, yeah I guess. If you want."

"Oh, no. You can stay. If you want."

He sighed. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Why?"

"You haven't said much of anything since you told me that I was lovely," he teased.

"It's nothing, really."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Absolutely not. I just...can't be close to you right now."

"Why not? If you're not mad, then what is it?"

"Lucky, I haven't had sex in months!" she blurted out.

His eyes went wide before the mirth settled in.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me! And I'm not saying this so you'll...you know, but you wanted to know."

"So, you don't want to sleep with me?" he asked.

"Oh, God!" She threw her hands over her face in embarrassment. "If course I do, but we can't, so..."

"And why can't we?"

"Have you seen me lately?"

Lucky went silent, and Maxie was sure that he was nodding his head in agreement until she felt him prying her hands away.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Maxie laughed breathlessly. "Please don't say things like that to me right now."

"Why not?"

"Because. You have to know what they do to me, and I don't think I can control myself."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to lose control," he nearly whispered. The seductive bastard. At least to Maxie's ears.

"Lucky. It would be weird," she nearly whined.

"How's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my stomach's humongous with my ex's baby. Or that this apartment is where you and Sam used to rendezvous."

"Okay, I'm only going to tell you this once. When I'm with you, I'm with _you_. Matt and Sam are the absolute last things on my mind when I look at you. And I adore every part of you, even your humongous stomach."

"Shut up!"

"You know what I mean. In case you forgot Maxie, I'm in love with you. From head to toe. If you don't want to take that step, it's fine. But don't push me away. We're together, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Unbelievable," Maxie muttered before she suddenly aimed for his lips again. Lucky staggered a bit at her speed before quickly catching on. He wasn't sure what it was exactly he said, but he was glad he said it.

One of the things Maxie loved most about Lucky was that he was such a passionate person, and as he was talking to her, she remembered that words weren't the only things he could be passionate with. Besides, sometimes he talked too much, and she really needed him to stop doing that and start using his mouth for more urgent matters.

_**...eh. The struggles with writing this. Again, sorry it took so long, but you know. Life. BUT! Guess who's having a baby next chapter! comments? questions? I love to hear from you. Have a great day!**_

_**~Ashley**_


End file.
